Jurassic Sonic
by SonicInfinity
Summary: In an unknown world, Sonic the Hedgehog has been invited by the eccentric Vector the Crocodile to visit a theme park of cloned dinosaurs on the faraway Isla Nublar. However, a power outage causes dinosaurs to escape their enclosures and rampage throughout the park. Can Sonic and the other survivors escape the island alive?
1. The Start of Chaos

**Hello, again! So I remember a guy on YouTube, who owned a channel called BalenaProductions, and he did a lot of SFMs about Sonic the Hedgehog. One of his most popular is "Sonic in JAWS", in which Sonic and Tails are stuck in the plot of the movie,** _ **JAWS**_ **, where they must hunt down a giant shark with help from Conker the Squirrel. That video is pretty good, so I'd recommend it to you. However, he also had plans to stick Sonic and friends into another critically acclaimed Steven Spielberg movie,** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **. But then he decided it was too hard to make, and said it was canceled. And then he decided to make videos about Sonic and friends flopping around like ragdolls and licking each other's butts.**

 **No, really.**

 **Anyway, I love Sonic the Hedgehog, as you might've guessed from my name, and I like dinosaurs. So I figured if BalenaProductions didn't want to do it, why can't I do it?**

 **Now first, the rights to entire concept should go to BalenaProductions. In a way, I'm writing a fanfiction about a fanfiction. Do not credit me with it, okay? Otherwise BalenaProductions will hunt me down. Secondly, I am writing this story in my own way, which means adding some of my own ideas and also including things that where in** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **the book that didn't make it to** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **the movie. And the Sonic characters will be allowed to act like their real selves while playing someone else.**

 **And now here's your cast of characters:**

 **Dr. Alan Grant: Sonic the Hedgehog (obviously)**

 **Dr. Ellie Sattler: Blaze the Cat**

 **Dr. Ian Malcolm: Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Donald Gennaro: Knuckles the Echidna**

 **John Hammond: Vector the Crocodile**

 **Lex Murphy: Amy Rose the Hedgehog**

 **Tim Murphy: Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox**

 **Robert Muldoon: Silver the Hedgehog**

 **Dennis Nedry: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

 **Ray Arnold: Storm the Albatross**

 **Dr. Henry Wu: Espio the Chameleon**

 **Dr. Gerry Harding: Charmy Bee**

 **So enough of this ridiculously long author's note. Here's my version of Sonic in Jurassic Park.**

* * *

 _Isla Nublar: 120 Miles West of Costa Rica_

The jungle was silent for the longest time. A small group of men stared at the packet of trees in front of them with steely gazes. Their leader, a small, white hedgehog with star-shaped quills on his forehead, tightly gripped his rifle in his hands, anxiously anticipating a certain arrival.

Finally, the trees began to rustle. Slowly emerging from the jungle, a large forklift was driven forward. It happened to be carrying a giant cage, which resembled a box with air vent covers surrounding the sides. There were holes, but they were too small to see inside the cage. The forklift slowly brought it over to the elevated platform, gently setting it down. From inside, some snarling could be heard.

"Alright, gents," said the hedgehog. "Please make your way to the cage and prepare to move her. I want all weapons on the ready, just in case."

Slowly, the other men walked up to the cage, and gripped it by the handles. One worker couldn't help but look inside, and he saw a tall creature anxiously pacing around inside, looking around at the walls.

The workers began dragging the cage along the ground, and finally, they attached it to a wall, where a door was leading inside an animal paddock.

"Are the magnetic locks working?" said the hedgehog.

"Yep," said a worker.

"Are you positive?" said the hedgehog.

"Of course," said the worker.

"Very well," said the hedgehog, as he turned to a black-skinned man to his right. "Gatekeeper, open the gate."

"I have a name, you know," said the gatekeeper.

"I know," said the hedgehog. "It's Harold."

"It's Joey," the man deadpanned.

"Just open the gate!" said the hedgehog.

The black-skinned man, apparently named Joey, rolled his eyes and climbed on top of the cage. He grabbed the top of the door and slowly pulled it up to let the animal inside.

Suddenly, the animal rammed into the back of the cage, causing it to slide backwards and Joey to fall off the top. Joey barely had time to recover when he felt a mouth of razor-sharp teeth grab his ankle, and pull him towards the cage.

"Someone stop her!" yelled the hedgehog, running up to grab Joey's arm. "Help him! Or Frank is toast!"

"It's Joey!" said Joey.

The other workers began sticking their tasers and cattle prods into the cage, trying to zap the animal. However, the creature seemed unfazed by their actions, and Joey began slipping out of the hedgehog's grip.

"Shoot her! SHOOT HER!" yelled the hedgehog at the top of his lungs. However, nothing worked as Joey finally slipped out of his hands and was pulled into the cage.

"Roger! NO!" the hedgehog mourned.

Joey suddenly pulled his head out of the cage to say, "IT'S JOEY!" before getting pulled back in.

* * *

 _Snakewater, Montana_

A blue hedgehog wearing a cowboy hat and scarf was kneeling down on the rocky ground, slowly chiseling away the rock surrounding a specimen of dinosaur. He and his fellow scientists were excited to excavate a nearly-complete skeleton for the first time in years. At this point, all that was left to excavate was the dinosaur's jawbone.

"Are you guys almost done?" said an approaching purple cat with a red ruby on her forehead. "Sonic, you've been working all day!"

"It'll all be worth it when we get it out of the ground, Blaze," said the blue hedgehog, apparently named Sonic. "Aaaaand, that'll do it!" He rose from the ground to show how whatever bones still lived in the ground were now exposed. Of course, they wouldn't chip off all the rock, that might damage the bones. Sonic looked down at the the brilliant skeleton, which he recognized as the _Velociraptor_. It was around ten feet long, six feet tall, had a narrow snout, and two razor-sharp, sickle-shaped claws on it feet. While most _Velociraptors_ were known to grow only to the size of a turkey, but Sonic had a theory some species of Velociraptor could grow to the size of a man.

"Well, mind if I get a picture?" said Blaze. She pulled out a camera, focused on the skeleton, and flashed a picture.

"I'm not really impressed by this thing," said another scientist, standing up from the ground. "I mean, I wish it was a _T. rex_ or something."

"You know, a _Velociraptor_ could be pretty scary, too," Sonic retorted.

"Oh yeah?" said another worker. "How?"

"Simple," Sonic grinned, pulling out a claw of the _Velociraptor_ out of his pocket. "Back in the Cretaceous Period, a _Velociraptor_ liked to hunt in packs, and their hunting method went a little something like this. You can see one standing directly in front of you. He doesn't move. You bob your head, he bobs his head. You think you're safe for the moment, until the attack comes, but not from the front. The attack comes from the side, from two raptors you didn't even know were there. And it just gets worse. He breaks out this very claw, and stabs and slashes at you with it, like a switchblade, carving you up like a Christmas ham. The point is… you are alive when they start to eat you."

The other workers looked pale-faced, disgusted by Sonic's description, and Sonic laughed and said, "Fortunately for you, they're long gone."

Suddenly, the sound of spinning blades filled the air, and Sonic, Blaze, and the others witnessed a helicopter descending on the dig site.

"Cover it up!" shouted Sonic, as his fellow scientists covered the skeleton with a blanket. Sonic and Blaze then walked up the hill to confront their new visitor.

* * *

Entering the team's RV, Sonic and Blaze saw a green crocodile wearing a golden necklace and straw hat rummaging around in their refrigerator.

"Get out of there!" Sonic spat, causing the crocodile to turn around to face them, holding a small bottle of water.

"My apologies, but I haven't made proper introductions yet," said the crocodile, offering his hand. "Vector Hammond, at your service. And I assume you're Sonic Grant, correct?"

Sonic suddenly felt his rage temporarily disappear as it dawned on him just who this old croc was. Vector Hammond happened to be the CEO of International Genetics Technologies, or InGen for short, and he just happened to be the dig site's biggest funds provider. For some reason, the old guy always wanted reports from Sonic about the behavioral patterns of the dinosaurs they studied. He didn't know much about InGen, only that they liked to research medicine.

"Mr. Hammond?" said Blaze, practically starstruck. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"And you are?" said Vector, shaking her hand. "A paleontologist like Dr. Grant here?"

"She's our lead paleobotanist, actually," Sonic explained. "She researches prehistoric plants."

"Ah," said Vector nodding. "Well, I came here for a reason. The truth is, my company, InGen, has been working on a secret project for twenty years now. I own an island, 120 miles west of Costa Rica, called Isla Nublar. And now, I've set up a little theme park."

Sonic and Blaze exchanged skeptical glances. What would the CEO of a genetics company want to make a theme park for?  
"Anyway, the thing is, things aren't running as swimmingly as I hoped. We, um, recently had and accident, and, uh, one of our employees was fatally injured as a result. It was a technical malfunction at the most, but now my investors have been spooked. They fear future incidents, so they've insisted on some outside opinions on making sure the island is safe."

"What kind of opinions?" said Blaze.

"Well, your kind, actually, not to put too fine of a point on it," Vector continued. "They already have some other people coming too, but I figured someone like you, Dr. Grant, could give the most believable opinion."

"Why would they want my opinion on a theme park?" said Sonic, still skeptical. "What kind of park is this, anyway?"

Vector grinned mysteriously. "It's right up your alley. So what I was thinking, is that you, Dr. Grant drop by the park for the weekend. And I'd be happy to invite you too, Dr. Sattler. I'd love a paleobotanist's opinion as well."

"Eh," Blaze shrugged, "I don't know."

"We just dug up a new skeleton…" Sonic began, before the old crocodile cut him off.

"You know, I _do_ have the funds necessary to pay for your dig, for the next full year, if you came?"

Sonic and Blaze glanced at each other, surprised. They wordlessly discussed the matter with each other, until Sonic looked over at Vector, grinned and said, "When can we leave?"

Vector's long mouth formed another grin, and he said, "Tomorrow morning. You won't regret it!"

 **Whoa, man, are they gonna regret it! Anyway, please review. All rights to Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega, and all rights to Jurassic Park belong to Universal Studios.**


	2. Welcome to Jurassic Park

_San José, Costa Rica:_

Through the hustle and bustle of a small outdoor restaurant, a small, blue, hedgehog-like robot was trying not to look conspicuous. He wore a hat and sunglasses to make sure no one could recognize him as a robot. Eventually, he could hear someone calling his name.

"Yo, Metal! I'm over here!" called an obese man wearing a red jacket. He was sitting over at a table with some exotic food sitting on a plate before him. The man was wearing blue sunglasses, completely obscuring his eyes, and had a brown mustache underneath his nose.

The robot, Metal, walked over to sit down at the table with him, and said, "You shouldn't use my real name."

The other man began looking around and yelled, "Hey everybody, look! I've got Metal Sonic of BioSyn right here!" When no one responded, he turned back to Metal Sonic and said, "See, no one cares."

"Your boss might, Eggman," said Metal.

"It's _Nedry_!" Eggman said sternly. "Ivo Nedry." The mustached man loathed his nickname Eggman. It was something his co-workers had come up with to make fun of his round body. "Anyway," he said, "Hammond's not gonna be here for a while. So, you got the goods?"

Metal Sonic held out a square suitcase, and opened it up to reveal several large stacks of cash. "$750,000. This much you can have now."

Eggman pulled the suitcase onto his lap and began chuckling giddily, holding it like a puppy. Metal just rolled his eyes and handed him a shaving cream can. "And here, this is for you."

Eggman took the can and looked at it confused. "Shaving cream? I hope you're no asking me to shave off my mustache. It's the only thing that gets me respect among my co-workers."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Metal Sonic said. "And that ain't no shaving cream. Twist off the bottom."

Eggman twisted the bottom of the can, and it opened to reveal a hidden compartment. It resembled a circular rack of tiny test tubes, and things quickly clicked in Eggman's head. "Oh, I get it! This is where I hide the embryos, huh?"

"Exactly," said Metal Sonic. "You got fifteen slots in there. One for each species on the island. Every viable embryo you give us earns you $50,000 bucks. Get all fifteen, you earn 750,000, which should bring your grand total to 1.5 million."

"Yes, I can do math," Eggman muttered.

"And look," said Metal, taking back the can, "if security checks," he squirted some shaving cream into his hand. He handed it back to Eggman and warned, "But remember, only _viable_ embryos. They're no use to use if they go bad. That can has about 36 hours worth of coolant in there, but wait too long, those embryos will be useless."

"Then make sure your guy at the dock has a freezer or something for me to put it in," said Eggman. "After that, BioSyn will have caught up to InGen. Over twenty years of genetic research in the palm of your hand in an instant."

BioSyn was a genetics company, but one with a harsh track record. Metal Sonic happened to be the CEO, and was always approving unethical experiments on animal genes. But it also happened to be InGen's biggest corporate enemy. InGen had always been way ahead of BioSyn in terms of research, but Metal Sonic intended to change that over the weekend.

"So you got a plan to beat security?" Metal asked. "I can't do everything for you."

"I've been working on this for months now, trust me," said Eggman. "You best not belittle me, Metal. That was Hammond's mistake."

* * *

"Welcome to San José, my friends," said Vector Hammond, stretching out his arms to his sides to take in the Costa Rican air. "Such a lovely destination, isn't it? This is where my employees come to pick up supplies for the park."

Sonic Grant and Blaze Sattler walked behind the old croc, looking around. "Yeah, it's nice, I suppose," said Blaze. "You said we'd be meeting the other members of the inspection team here?"

"Indeed," said Vector, before spying a red echidna carrying a suitcase and a black hedgehog wearing dark sunglasses standing around nearby, waiting. "And there they are! Mr. Gennaro! Dr. Malcolm! Over here!"

The echidna and hedgehog looked over to Vector and made their way towards him. "I thought you'd never arrive Mr. Hammond," said the hedgehog, shaking his hand. "So are these two the experts you mentioned?"

"Indeed," said Vector, turning around to point at Sonic and Blaze. "These are Dr. Sonic Grant, master of paleontology, and his friend, Dr. Blaze Sattler, paleobotanist extraordinaire."

"So, you two, you dig up dinosaurs?" said the hedgehog.

"Mostly," said Sonic. "I love it in the field, but we usually just study fossils in the lab."

"I see," said the hedgehog.

"Sonic, Blaze, I'd you to meet Dr. Shadow Malcolm. He's a mathematician."

"Chaotician," corrected Shadow. "I specialize in predicting results of equations or circumstances. I work to prove that we can never fully predict the result of something, no matter how much control we try to put over it."

"Yes, yes, very good," said Vector, before gesturing to the red echidna. "And this is Knuckles Gennaro. He's a lawyer, he represents my investors."

"Pleasure to meet you, doctors," said Knuckles, shaking Sonic and Blaze's hands.

"So, are you the ultimate decider of the fate of Hammond's park?" said Sonic.

"In a way," said Knuckles. "Hammond's investors respect my opinion. But I'm coming to the island to make sure Hammond doesn't have any more of his accidents."

"I assure you, these accidents really aren't that common, Knuckles," said Vector.

"Well, now that we all know each other, what say we continue this conversation on the island, hmm?" said Shadow.

"We still have to wait for one more," said Vector. "I swear, though that man is always running late."

"I'm here, sir!" said an approaching obese, red-jacketed man. He looked out of breath, but put on his most professional face nonetheless.

"Everyone, this is Ivo Nedry, he happens to be the park's main computer programmer."

"Nice to meet-" said Sonic before Eggman cut him off.

"No time for small talk, we gotta get to the park," said Eggman, walking past Sonic to reach the private helicopter that was waiting for them. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging and following him.

* * *

 _Over the ocean west of Costa Rica:_

Sonic, Blaze, Vector, Shadow, Knuckles, and Eggman all sat in a helicopter soaring over the beautiful, blue waters of the ocean separating the island from the rest of the world. They were all getting antsy, waiting for the island to finally appear in view. Eggman was finishing his sandwich from his lunch in Costa Rica up, but was spilling sauce on Shadow, who was sitting next to him.

"Was this really the best help you could find, Mr. Hammond?" said Shadow.

Eggman glared at him and said, "If you knew anything about anything that I do for this man's park, you'd have much more respect for me."

"So what do you do at the park, anyway?" said Shadow.

"Debug phones, update security, initiate certain programs, stuff like that."

"Any technical malfunctions?" Knuckles asked.

"Not unless you count a vending machine getting jammed as a 'technical malfunction'," said Eggman.

"Well, if we ever get a bad case of the munchies," said Shadow flatly, "we'll give you a call." Next, he turned to Vector. "Maybe if we're lucky, our pilot up there can play a movie for us."

Vector leaned over to Knuckles and said, "I bring scientists, you bring a comedian."

Knuckles just ignored him and wrote down what Eggman had said on his clipboard.

Vector suddenly saw something in the distance. A large grin was made with his long mouth. "There it is."

Everyone looked out the window of the chopper, and saw a beautiful island approaching. It was covered in lush, green vegetation, often split by low valleys and had tall, volcanic-looking mountains towering above all.

"Are those volcanoes?" said Knuckles.

"Don't worry, they're extinct," said Vector. "They haven't erupted in thousands of years."

The helicopter flew through one of the valleys, and ended up beside a cascading waterfall pouring into a lake. It then dropped down towards a landing pad at the bottom.

"Whoa!" said Sonic, about flying out of his seat when the helicopter suddenly lurched downward.

"There are bad wind drifts here," explained Vector. "We have to drop quickly, so every might want to fasten their seatbelts."

Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, Eggman, and Vector all wordlessly buckled themselves up, but Sonic found that his seatbelt was made of two identical parts. He clinked them together in annoyance before just deciding to tie them around his waist like a knot. Blaze couldn't help but chuckle, and Sonic flashed her a good-natured grin.

Finally, the bird landed, but didn't turn off, so the group inside had to run off the platform before seeing the helicopter fly off.

"Where are they going?" said Sonic.

"They have to stay in Costa Rica, just in case we need someone or something shipped here," explained Vector. "Don't worry, we'll call them if there's an emergency."

* * *

The six people were being driven in two gas-powered jeeps through the island, the three scientists in one vehicle, Vector, Knuckles, and Eggman in the other.

"So the fencing is up and running?" said Knuckles to Vector.

"Spread out through the island, administering the proper voltage, Knuckles. Please, why don't you just relax?" said Vector.

"This isn't some tropical getaway for me, Vector," said Knuckles. "Your investors whom I represent are very anxious about the stability of the island. If I'm not convinced, they're not convinced."

"By the time we're done here, you'll be thinking twice about that, I assure you," said Vector, grinning. Knuckled just sighed and turned to face forward.

In the first car, Blaze couldn't help but spy a few odd-shaped plants. She could've sworn she'd seen them as fossils in the lab before. She picked a leaf off of one plant and began examining it.

Eventually, the jeeps got to a clearing, and Vector stood up and said, "Stop right here, stop, stop, stop!" The jeep drivers acquiesced and braked. Sonic looked back confused. _Are we already at the hotel?_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard something heavy touching the ground. He looked over to some trees, but saw nothing interesting. Then the oddest thing happened. One of those trees moved. Sonic looked at the bottom of the tree trunk, and noticed it had toes. No, that was no tree. He looked up higher and saw a head. The head was small, but had a large lump on top. He then noticed the head was on top of a long neck. The creature moved out from the trees, and Sonic could see its whole body. It had a vertical posture, four, column-like legs, with the front legs longer than the hind legs, a long tail, and an enormous body. That was a dinosaur. Not a skeleton, but a living breathing dinosaur!

"Sonic, this leaf shouldn't be here," said Blaze, still focused on the plant she held in her hands. "It's been extinct since the Cretaceous Period-" She suddenly felt the leaf being flicked out of her hands by Sonic. She turned to glare at him and say, "What was that for!?" Sonic, not even looking at her, grabbed her head and turned it to towards the trees, and Blaze's eyes quickly outgrew the rest of her face.

The large dinosaur in front of them was ambling to a tree, and it began picking the leaves off the very top with its peg-like teeth, swallowing them whole.

Sonic and Blaze jumped out of their car and walked up to get a closer look, and soon enough, the old croc responsible for the surprise joined them.

"Th-th-that's, that's a dinosaur!" said Sonic, pointing up at the giant's high head. "A-a _Brachiosaurus_!"

"You like her?" said Vector.

"Well, we can seal the debate right now," said Blaze. "This thing doesn't live in a swamp. It's a land-dwelling creature."

"How tall is she?" said Sonic.

"We estimated about thirty feet," said Vector.

The _Brachiosaurus_ bellowed as it grabbed onto another branch, and shook furiously until it broke off.

Knuckles sat back in the other car in shock and awe. "I don't believe it. Vector did this?"

"He did it," muttered an amazed Shadow in the other car. "That crazy old man did it."

"Is this all?" said Sonic.

"Ha! No way! We've got much more to see," laughed the old croc. "We have _Triceratops_ , _Parasaurolophus_ , _Gallimimus_ , _Stegosaurus_ , even a _T. rex_ , just to name a few."

Blaze turned around in shock. "A-a _T. rex_? You guys have a _T. rex_?"

Vector nodded before Sonic grabbed his shoulder. "Say that again?" he said in shock.

"We have a _T. rex_!" said the crocodile giddily. Sonic then fell backwards in the grass, as if passing out.

"Come on, Sonic, get up!" said Blaze, pulling him off the ground.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, welcome to Jurassic Park!" said Vector, peeking over to a nearby lake. Sonic and Blaze followed his gaze and witnessed a mixed herd of _Brachiosaurus_ and some duck-billed, crested dinosaurs called _Parasaurolophus_ congregating by the lake, either drinking from it or taking a bath in it.

"How did you do this?" Sonic said, nearly in a whisper.

"I'll show you," Vector whispered back.


	3. Miracle Workers

The jeeps brought the six people towards the park's main visitor center, which was a tall building with a primitive look. It was topped with straw-like rooftops, and had two, large, wooden doors, outlined by dinosaur skeleton molds. They all exited their cars and began walking up the steps leading to the doors. A pair of workers inside opened the doors for the group, and they all got to witness an area of dining tables, underneath skeletons of an _Apatosaurus_ and _Tyrannosaurus_ positioned to look like they were fighting, below a banner that read: "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH".

"I give you the most advanced and innovative amusement park in the entire world," said Vector, leading the group up a flight of stairs. "Granted, there's still a lot of work to do, but when we're ready to receive visitors in a few extra years, people and children will love everything we have to offer. We don't just have rides, everyone has rides, but we'll have special tours off our animals, on land, sea, even air."

The inspection team looked around in wonder and awe. "What do you think, Sonic?" said Blaze to her friend.

"I think we're out of a job," Sonic chuckled.

"Don't you mean extinct?" teased Shadow. Sonic couldn't help giggling at that. It was true: if people could go see real dinosaurs in this theme park, there'd be no more need to dig for fossils. Sonic wondered what he and Blaze would do then, but decided to worry about that later.

The group was then led by Vector into a large lab bustling with men in white lab coats. "Now, we are planning on putting together a nice cartoon presentation of how we brought dinosaurs back to life, something for the kids, but unfortunately we haven't finished it yet," said Vector. "So what we'll do instead is let the miracle workers themselves tell you how it works."

They walked over to a table, where a purple chameleon with a horn on his nose and a white lab coat stood, and Vector called out to him. "Espio! The tour group is here!"

Espio turned around and grinned. "Hello, Mr. Hammond."

"Everyone, this is Dr. Espio Wu," said Vector as the group made it to the table. "Our lead geneticist. Espio, would you mind explaining to everyone here just how we've brought the past back to life?"

"Not at all," said Espio, leading them to a nearby computer. "You see, dinosaurs have been extinct for sixty-five million years, so needless to say, finding their DNA was anything but easy. However, we did come across an interesting find." He opened a drawer and pulled out a ball of gold-colored material, and handed it to Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked it over and recognized it as amber. In fact, there was something preserved inside. It was a tiny, prehistoric mosquito.

"You guys got DNA from amber?" he said.

"Exactly," said Espio. "Millions of years ago, mosquitos just like the one inside that amber fed on the blood of dinosaurs. Sometimes, afterward, they'd get stuck in tree sap, with fossilized into amber, with the mosquito and blood still preserved inside. Then, we geneticists take drills and syringes to extract the blood from inside of the mosquito. After that, we do a little scan."

Espio turned on the computer and showed a program that was rapidly showing off genes from the dinosaur DNA. "We invented a little program to analyze all the available genetic data in an instant, and we can use this data to determine the kind of dinosaur we have. Unfortunately, we have also found that DNA this old tends to have certain genes deteriorate over time. We did find an alternative. We can use genes from frogs to replace the missing genes of the dinosaurs sequences. And now…" Espio walked back towards the table he was previously by, "we can make a baby dinosaur."

Espio pulled a sheet off the table to reveal a miniature nest of dinosaur eggs, all under incubation.

"Impressive," Blaze admitted.

Suddenly, one of the eggs began to crack open, slowly causing a blood-covered narrow muzzle to pop out of the crack.

"They're hatching?" said Vector, giddily walking over to the egg. "Espio, why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here for the birth of our animals." Vector peered over to the egg, and finally, the dinosaur inside pulled its head and arms outside of the shell. Vector carefully peeled the remaining shell away and picked the little creature up in his hands.

"Aw, it's so adorable!" said Blaze, as she and Sonic quickly walked over to see it. The small dinosaur squealed as Vector stroked the top of its head.

"So how many dinosaurs do you have?" said Shadow.

"We have fifteen species," said Espio. "We have _Tyrannosaurus_ , _Triceratops_ , _Brachiosaurus_ , _Dilophosaurus_ , _Compsognathus_ , _Stegosaurus_ , _Gallimimus_ , _Parasaurolophus_ , _Spinosaurus_ , _Maiasaura_ , _Pachycephalosaurus_ , _Ankylosaurus_ , _Pteranodon_ , _Apatosaurus_ , and… uh, _Velociraptor_."

Sonic's face suddenly froze as he gazed over at the chameleon. "You, you breed _Velociraptors_?" Espio nodded, and Sonic looked back at the dinosaur in Vector's hands. He suddenly realized that it _was_ a _Velociraptor_ as it continued to squeal in Vector's grip.

"What's the total population?" Shadow said. "Like, how many individual dinosaurs are there?"

"We have only one _T. rex_ , we have four _Brachiosaurus_ , six _Stegosaurus_ , six _Triceratops_ , twenty _Compsognathus_ , four _Apatosaurus_ , three _Ankylosaurus_ , four _Pteranodons_ , twelve _Parasaurolophus_ , twelve _Maiasauras_ , thirteen _Pachycephalosaurus_ , one _Spinosaurus_ , six _Dilophosaurus_ , twenty-one _Gallimimus_ , and six _Velociraptors_. Grand total of one hundred and eighteen, each group of animals suited to their species' need."

"That's just what you've cloned, isn't it?" said Shadow. "Does that include the ones bred in the park?"

"No, they can't breed in the wild," said Espio. "They're all female, actually."

"How do you know?" said Shadow dryly. "They all put on lipstick or something?"

"No, we cloned them that way," Espio explained. "At birth, an animal requires an Y chromosome to become male, so we deny them that. That way, the only births in this park are the ones that happen in the lab."

"That so?" said Shadow skeptically.

"So, Mr. Hammond?" Sonic said cautiously, "can I see the rest of these _Velociraptors_?"

Vector nodded as he put the baby _Velociraptor_ back in the nest. As he led the tour group outside the door, Vector looked at Eggman and said, "Maybe you should head to your station?" Eggman nodded and left for the computer room.

* * *

Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, and Vector all watched as a dead cow was lifted off the ground with a crane. It was lowered into a large paddock that was filled with ferns and plants for some reason.

"Dead cows, eh?" said Knuckles.

"What, did you expect me to feed them live animals?" said Vector. "That's just sadistic. 'Hey, cow? Let me slowly lower you to your doom while you practically beg someone to save you!' Who does that!?"

The cow corpse was dropped off in the paddock. Everyone leaned forward, but heard nothing. Then, the ferns inside began shaking wildly, and they heard squealing and hissing. No doubt the _Velociraptors_ were devouring their meal.

"I wouldn't get too close," said an approaching voice. "Unless you want to lose a finger. They get _really_ defensive when feeding."

Everyone turned their heads to see a certain white hedgehog approaching them. "Everyone, this is Silver Muldoon, our park warden. He's the one we call when we have an escapee," said Vector. "Knows more about _Velociraptors_ then anyone."

"Came from Africa, originally," said Silver. "I've hunted most things that hunt you, but these guys?" He apprehensively looked at the paddock. "They're a whole new ball game altogether."

"What can you tell us about them?" said Sonic.

"Well, they're pretty fast," said Silver. "Our guys have estimated they can run up to thirty-five miles per hour."

"Any behavioral patterns?" said Sonic.

"Oddly enough, they show incredible intelligence. They seem to be able to solve problems they're confronted with. Especially their leader."

"Their leader?" said Blaze.

"I like to call her the Big One," Silver explained. "Largest out of all of them. She's the most aggressive of the bunch. We had ten originally, but when we introduced her, she killed four of them. The others quickly gave their loyalty to her. Can't say I blame them. Most of our raptors act laid back most of the time, but the Big One's another story. I recall how she sometimes attack the fence, looking for weaknesses. When she looks at you, you can tell she's figuring things out."

"She attacks the fence?" said Sonic. "Why?"

"Who knows?" said Silver. "Maybe she just feels penned in? But I'll tell something, she never attacks the same place twice. They remember. Her packmates sometimes help her, they're just so afraid of her."

Sonic peeked into the paddock, and he witnessed the feathery head of _Velociraptor_ in there. It was mostly obscured by the ferns, but her snout happened to be scaly, and he couldn't help but notice a large scar over her eye.

"Is that the Big One?" said Sonic. "The one with the scar?"

"Yep," said Silver. "A worker fell into the paddock once, and she went ballistic. We ended up slashing her eye to get him out of there."

The Big One suddenly spied Sonic, and glared in his direction. Sonic nervously took a step back as the crane rose out of the paddock, now empty.

"Well, we're still studying their behavior," said Vector, "so for now, they stay in this special paddock."

"I don't have anything against the other raptors," said Silver, "but do we really need the Big One?"

"I suppose you have a point," said Vector. "We may have to remove her. I don't like hurting an animal though." He turned back to the tour group. "Now then, who'd like to see the rest of the park?"

* * *

Later, Vector led Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles into the park's computer control center, where many people sat at computers typing away.

"This is where we monitor the animals from outside the park," Vector explained. "We oversee everything from here."

"What do you need so many computers for?" asked Blaze.

"We use automation to do work on the park," Vector explained. "Many computer programs are used to perform operations, like the tour, observing the animals, etc."

"You can't expect computers to do everything for you, Mr. Hammond," said Knuckles.

"This is only a temporary solution, Mr. Gennaro," said Vector. "The thing is, we ran into some unexpected costs midway through building the park with your initial investment. But, I was going to ask you, we could really use another investment. We need more on-site staff, weapons, cars, other stuff."

"I suppose that would help everyone," said Knuckles. "But Vector, really, I need you to promise that, even if my employers don't approve another investment, you need to make sure the park is flawless."

"I'm working on it," said Vector.

"Well, can you work faster?" said Knuckles.

"Look, so we had some technical malfunctions, life isn't without accident," said Vector.

"Yeah, every time you say that, it just means a month and a half of work for us," Knuckles muttered. "Every time we have one of your little 'accidents', we have to pay for compensation, to keep quiet, pay off lawsuits, pay to replace equipment, workers, money, money, money, money, money. We can't keep doing this, Vector! If you can't prove to me you've got everything under control, I can't promise you your investors will be happy."

"Don't worry," said Vector. "We have everything under control."

"I don't like that word, control," said Shadow, suddenly joining the conversation.

"What do you mean, Dr. Malcolm?" said Vector.

"You and your guys think you have control over everything in this park," said Shadow. "But chaos is inevitable. You can never have complete control. You can't stop chaos. You can only slow it down."

"Okay, so what are some of your arguments against my park?" Vector challenged.

"You know nothing of these animals," Shadow argued. "They've been extinct for sixty-five million years, yes? Over the years, all we could do is guess what they were like based on bones in the ground. Now it's a bunch of hoping that we were right.

"The truth is that you and your geneticists, you've uncovered a great power, but you wield like a kid who's found his daddy's gun. You were thinking so much about whether or not you could, you never stopped to think if you should."

"So you're saying I have no discipline?" said Vector. "We have many back-up plans if things go bad. Remember how we control population?"

"I don't buy that," said Shadow. "Life can't be contained. It will break free, and defend itself, violently if it has to."

"I'm sorry," Vector laughed, "but did you just tell me that you think a bunch of only-female dinosaurs will _breed_?"

"I didn't say that," said Shadow. "What I'm saying is, life will find a way."

Sonic and Blaze only stood in the background, digesting what Shadow had just said. _Did_ Vector really have as much control over the park as he thought he did? They decided they'd wait till the end of their vacation to put in their two cents. They were still actually excited to see the dinosaurs in the park.

"Well, I'm gonna do some more interviews with the people in here," said Knuckles as he walked away.

A man suddenly walked over to Vector and whispered something in his ear. The old croc grinned as he looked at his visitors and said, "They're here!"


	4. The Tour Begins

"I forgot to mention, we have a couple more guests joining you on the tour," said Vector, leading Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles down the stairs to lead them back to the visiting area. "I invited two members of our target audience."

"Target audience?" said Shadow. "Does that mean-"

"GRANDPA!" called two small-sounding voices, causing everyone to look over to the doors. They saw a young, pink hedgehog and two-tailed, orange fox enter through the doors, who began running up to Vector.

"KIDS!" Vector said, opening his arms for the incoming hug. The two kids tackled him to the ground, hugging him.

"So good to have you here!" said Vector. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"We're happy to be here, Grandpa!" said the pink hedgehog.

"I've been wanting to come here forever, now!" said the fox.

Knuckles felt himself grumbling. "I can't believe it, you invited your grandchildren?"

"Hey, they needed a break from home," Vector explained, standing up. Whispering to the tour group, he added, "Their parents are getting a divorce, so I thought I'd invite them here to take their minds off of it."

"Very well," said Knuckles. "Now how about that tour of yours?"

"Yes, yes," said Vector. "Let me talk to Storm." He climbed up the stairs, but froze. "Uh, where was the computer room again?"

"Are you serious? We were just there!" said Shadow.

"I don't know why, but I can never seem to find computer rooms," said Vector. "Hey, guys! Can someone help me find the computer room!?" He paused. "Why do I feel the urge to say that over and over again?"

Some employees walked up to him and pulled him by the arm to the computer room.

"So you two are Hammond's grandchildren?" said Sonic, looking over at the kids.

"Yep," said the fox. "I'm Tails Murphy, and this is my sister, Amy. Say, aren't you Sonic Grant?"

"Yes," said Sonic.

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you!" said Tails. "I've always loved dinosaurs, and you've always been a role model to me."

"Always happy to inspire the next generation," Sonic tipped his hat.

"My brother's such a nerd," said Amy, rolling her eyes. "Get this, he once pointed out at a museum how a _T. rex_ skeleton was one vertebrae short."

"Smart kid," Sonic nodded.

"Excuse me," said a voice at the top of the stairs. Everyone turned around to see a gray albatross standing at the top of the stairs, who told them, "Our vehicles are ready for you. Just go outside and get yourself seated."

Everyone nodded and walked out the doors, and saw two Jeeps sitting outside, on top of an metal track.

"Where are the drivers?" said Shadow.

"Are we supposed to take ourselves through the park?" said Amy.

"Let's just get in, like they said," suggested Blaze. She, Sonic, and Shadow walked for one of the Jeeps, while Knuckles, Tails, and Amy just shrugged and walked into the other one. Once inside, Tails noticed a walkie talkie on the dashboard, and pulled it off. "Hello, hello, testing?"

"Is that you, Tails?" said Sonic's voice on the other end.

"Dr. Grant?" said Tails. "Is that you?"

"I think we got a radio if we need to talk to each other," said Blaze on the other end.

"Hello, can you all hear me?" came another voice on the radio.

"Grandpa?" said Amy.

"I'm here, deary," said Vector. "I'm in the control room. I'll be supervising the tour from here. The cars you're riding in are electric. They run a trackway, so just sit back, relax, and let the cars give you the grand tour."

"Sounds good to me," said Knuckles. "How much longer, though?"

Suddenly, the car began to move forward, as did the one behind them, beginning their tour. Amy decided to tap on the screen on the dashboard, and it lit up to show a map of the park, showing various dinosaur paddocks.

"Check it out!" she said, looking over to her brother. "It gives us our own personal guide to the park. How cool is that?"

"Awesome!" said Tails, leaning up to the front to see the screen. Knuckles was observing the screen as well, wondering what dinosaurs they'd get to see.

The group saw themselves approaching a pair of wooden doors, outlined by stone, and lit up by torches to give off a primeval feel.

"Get ready to experience a world long forgotten," said a voice on the Jeep's speaker. "A land lost by time. Where dinosaurs ruled the Earth, and all struggled to survive. Welcome," the doors slowly opened, "to Jurassic Park."

The cars passed through the doors, and entered through a path of jungle ferns and streetlights.

"What're we gonna see in here, King Kong?" said Shadow.

* * *

"So far, so good," said Storm from the control room, watching from the security cameras the tour taking place.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hammond?" said Silver to Vector. "Our weather monitors aren't working right now."

"What?" said Vector before turning to Eggman, sitting at his desk. "Nedry, you promised me that you were going to debug that program!"

"So I've been a little busy," said Eggman, not even looking at Vector. "I'm totally unappreciated in my time. You know anyone else who can do what I do? And this kind of pay?"

"Don't dredge that up again, please," Vector groaned.

"Couldn't hurt to give me the raise every once in a while you know," Eggman said.

"I will consider giving you a raise if your work ethic changes," said Vector. "You could show up for work more often. I remember how you faked an illness once."

"Hey!" said Eggman. "Flu-itis is a real thing."

"Eggman," said Storm. "The program!"

"Don't call me Eggman!" said Eggman. He typed a few commands onto his computer, and said, "Alright, there, should be up and running now."

"Storm, why don't you monitor the weather reports while we watch the tour?" said Vector. Storm nodded and logged onto his own computer, while Vector and Silver watched the screens. Meanwhile, Eggman pulled a certain can of shaving cream out of his pocket, and grinned, believing that his mission would all be worth it.

* * *

"If you look to your right, you'll see the first dinosaurs on our tour: _Dilophosaurus_. It existed in the Early Jurassic Period, and is named for the dual crests on its head. Its bite is reported to be very weak, but we have discovered that it is poisonous, spitting venom into the eyes of its prey like a spitting cobra. The venom blinds prey, allowing the dinosaur to eat at its own leisure. This makes _Dilophosaurus_ a beautiful yet deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

Everyone in the cars excitedly looked over into the paddock, twenty feet away. However, they were disappointed when all they saw were ferns and grass.

"Drat," said Sonic.

"Don't worry," said Blaze. "I bet we'll see them on our way back."

The group approached the next paddock, and the voice on the speaker said, "Next up, we have the king of dinosaurs himself, _Tyrannosaurus rex_. It stands at seventeen feet tall, and has a bite capable of crushing bone. Undoubtedly the apex predator of its day, we have found it has a surprising amount of strength in its small arms, as they can be used as hooked to latch onto prey. The _T. rex_ is the star attraction of our park."

Everyone looked over to the paddock on their left, but once again, all they saw were trees.

"I don't get it," said Tails. "Where are the all the dinosaurs?"

"Maybe they're just nocturnal?" said Sonic over the radio. "Might just be resting."

"Hold up, everyone," said Storm over the radio. "We're gonna try to entice the _T. rex_."

A hole opened up inside the paddock, and a tub filled with smelly meat emerged to the surface. The smell quickly filled the air, but the _T. rex_ remained hidden.

"Not enough," said Sonic. "Perhaps he just isn't hungry."

The cars began moving away, and Shadow began talking. "I see the tyrannosaur isn't interested in obeying the schedule. Another bit of support for chaos."

"What's with you and chaos?" said Sonic.

"I've sort of developed my own theory. I call it… 'Chaos Control'," said Shadow.

"Why?" said Blaze.

"Eh, just came to me," said Shadow.

"So what is Chaos Control?" said Blaze. While this conversation was going on, Sonic absentmindedly looked out the window.

"It's an imaginary concept," said Shadow. "People think chaos can be controlled, but it just can't. Try as you might to make everything perfect, you can never guarantee the result you want. There's always some little detail that changes everything."

"I… don't follow," said Blaze.

"Here, I'll demonstrate," said Shadow, pointing to a glass of water sitting in the car's cup holder. "Hand me that glass, we're gonna conduct a little experiment."

"To your left, you can see the herd of our dinosaurs, known as _Maiasaura_. These hadrosaurs, or duck-billed dinosaurs, were known to live in large herds, acting as one big family group. They nest in large colonies and fervently care for their offspring, incubating them with plants and feeding them from the nest." Sonic looked out the window, and saw some duck-billed dinosaurs standing in a single herd, all chewing up the grass underneath them.

Shadow, holding the glass of water, said, "Now I need you to hold your hand up here, and hold it perfectly still, and don't move it until I say so." Blaze lifted her hand under the glass as Shadow grabbed some water inside with his fingers.

"I'm gonna drop some water on your hand, and I want you to predict which way it will roll off."

"Um, the back of the knuckle," Blaze guessed. Shadow dropped one drop of water on Blaze's hand, and it rolled of on the left side.

"Okay, let's try one more time," Shadow continued. "Which way do think now?"

"To the left, same way," said Blaze.

"Next, you'll see some _Compsognathus_ , the jackals of the Jurassic Period. Living in large packs, they often eat dead or dying meat they find, but they can also take down other prey thanks to a anesthetic venom in their saliva. Around here, they make for great recyclers." Sonic looked into the paddock, but only saw one _Compsognathus_ , who was the size of a chicken, scaly and green, and it was nibbling on a piece of meat on top of a log.

Meanwhile, Shadow dropped another bit of water on Blaze's hand but this time it rolled off the back of her knuckles.

"You see?" said Shadow, setting the glass down. "The thing is, tiny variations, like the blood flow under your skin, the direction of your fur, pattern of your gloves, can alter the direction of the water flow. That's…"

"Chaos," Blaze finished.

Sonic suddenly spied something in the grass. He believed he saw a mound of gray, scaly matter in the distance, and he saw a small bee hovering above it. Suddenly, he hopped out the the vehicle to get a closer look.

"Oh, you see?" said Shadow. "There's another example. Who could've predicted Dr. Grant would just suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle?"

Blaze just ignored him and jumped out of the car as well, calling after Sonic. Shadow just shrugged and followed her, and when they saw this from the car in front, Tails and Amy followed, causing Knuckles to run off after them, asking them to come back.

* * *

"What are they doing?" said Vector. "Someone stop the tour program."

"I told you how many times, we need locks on those Jeep doors!" Silver muttered.

Behind them, Eggman was slowly typing in the final commands to insert a certain virus in the system. He would activate it as soon as the tour group came back, and BioSyn would get all they wanted.

 **Another day, another chapter. Please review, I like getting reviews.**


	5. There's a Storm Coming

Slowly making his way towards the gray mass, Sonic led the others cutting through the long grass.

"Y'know," said Knuckles, "Hammond's gonna be ticked when we get back. We really shouldn't be out here."

"We'll be fine," said Sonic.

"What are we looking for anyway?" said Tails.

"That!" said Sonic pointing in front of him. Everyone followed his finger, and witnessed a large, thirty-foot dinosaur with three, sharp horns and a frill on the back of its head. It was laying on the ground, eyes closed, sickly pawing the ground.

"Whoa!" said Sonic, in pure awe.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Blaze.

"It's a _Triceratops_!" said Tails.

Above the dinosaur was a small bee hovering over it, examining it. Then he noticed the tour group and smiled, flying over. "Hello!" he said. "I'm Charmy Harding, the park veterinarian. Right now, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with this old girl here."

"Can we see?" said Sonic.

"Sure," said Charmy, "I already tranqed her."

Everyone quickly ran up to the sleeping ceratopsian, though Knuckles and Shadow decided to stand back. Sonic, in particular, began feeling the giant's horns and rubbing her warm, scaly skin.

"Why is she sick?" said Blaze to Charmy.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Charmy. "I don't think she has a disease or anything."

"Let me take a look at her," said Blaze, walking up to the _Triceratops's_ face. Charmy gave her a flashlight, and she shined it in the dinosaur's eye. "What are her symptoms?" she asked.

"Dilated pupils, labored breathing, disorientation," Charmy listed, "but only about every two weeks."

"Maybe it was something she ate?" Blaze suggested.

"Impossible," said Charmy. "Yes, we have some toxic plants on the island, but the animals never eat them."

"Only one way to be sure," Blaze said, standing up. "I have to see the dinosaur's droppings."

Shadow's face suddenly turned white. "You mean, you want to see its poop?"

"Yep," said Blaze. "You know where to find it?" she said to Charmy.

"Follow me," said Charmy, buzzing over to a large mound of brown stuff many feet away. The other tour group members unsurprisingly decided to stay behind.

"Hey, Amy, look at me!" said Tails, sitting on top of the _Triceratops_.

"Tails, get down from there!" said Amy. "I don't wanna have to explain to Mom how you broke your neck falling off a dinosaur."

"How'd you get up there, Tails?" Sonic quickly asked. He then walked back surprised when Tails started spinning his tails around, using them to fly to the ground.

"Too bad," said Tails. "I wanted to get a picture."

"Here, I'll get one right now," said Sonic, pulling a small, picture camera out of his pocket. Amy and Tails quickly posed in front of the _Triceratops_ , and Sonic said, "Say 'dinosaur!'"

"Dinosaur!" said Amy and Tails as Sonic flashed a picture. "I bet your parents will love that on their fridge," he said, making the kids chuckle.

Meanwhile, Blaze was digging into the mound of droppings while Charmy looked on. Eventually, she found some odd-looking berries inside, and she looked at Charmy to say, "Dr. Harding, I found some lilac berries in here."

"How?" said Charmy. "The animals don't eat lilac berries."

Blaze scanned the area, but then noticed a nearby plant had been nibbled on. The plant had the same berries as she had found in the dropping.

"I got West Indian lilac over here," said Blaze. "It's been eaten."

"Why would the _Triceratops_ do that?" said Charmy. He suddenly looked down at the ground, and noticed that there were smooth-sided stones sitting next to it. "Oh, I know! She was trying to eat these. They're gastroliths that help aid in digestion in their stomachs. She must've swallowed those berries while trying to swallow these."

"Well, now you know what's wrong," said Blaze.

"Yep," Charmy smiled. "Thanks for the help, Blaze. I should be able to give her something to counter the berries."

* * *

"Vector, we have a problem," said Storm, walking over to the old croc. "The weather scanner says there's a huge tropical storm coming our way. We have to cut the tour short."

"Do we have to?" said Vector.

"It's not worth taking the chance, Vector," said Silver.

"Speaking of which," said Storm, turning around to face the other workers in the lab, "ladies and gentlemen, the last boat leaving the island until tomorrow night leaves in about fifteen minutes. All vital staff must remain on site, but everyone else who wants to leave, this is your only chance. We will contact you if we need you back." At that, many of the employees got off their desks and began preparing for the trip back to Costa Rica.

"I'd better call Charmy, tell him to tell the others to come back," said Vector, picking up a phone.

* * *

Charmy and Blaze went over to the others, where Sonic was leaning on the _Triceratops's_ stomach, which moved up and down with every breath.

"Enjoying yourself, Sonic?" Blaze teased.

"What can I say?" said Sonic. " _Triceratops_ has always been a favorite of mine when I was a kid. Now that I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Suddenly, Charmy got a call on his radio. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Mr. Hammond? Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. Got it. Okay I'll let them know." He turned the radio off and looked to the tour group, saying, "Listen guys, that was Hammond. He said there's a tropical storm coming. He wants you all to head back to the visitor's center immediately."

"Aw, really?" Tails complained.

"Probably for the best, Tails," said Knuckles, looking at the sky, noticing dark clouds forming. "We're all gonna be washed up if we stay out here."

"C'mon, guys," said Shadow. "Those tour vehicles should be right where we left them. The guys in control will take us home."

Everyone began walking away, but Sonic noticed Blaze was staying behind for some reason. "You coming, Blaze?"

Blaze looked wistfully out into the horizon, where she saw the other _Triceratops_ grazing on grass and ferns in the distance. "Actually, I think I wanna stay a little longer. I'm gonna work on some notes on the _Triceratops_ with Dr. Harding here. Must help make good research."

"Are you sure?" said Sonic.

"I've got a jeep on standby," said Charmy. "I can take her back to the visitor center when we're done here."

"If you say so," Sonic shrugged. "Stay safe, Blaze."

"No worries," said Blaze.

* * *

Soon enough, the island was plagued by crashing thunder, endless rain, and thrashing waves. The boat for nonessential personnel had long left, as most of the employees didn't like the idea of working in such violent weather.

In the control room, Vector, Silver, Espio, and Storm all sat in front of the security monitors, while Eggman sat typing away at his computer.

"Some first tour," Vector mourned. "Two no-shows, and one sick _Triceratops_."

"Could've been worse, Mr. Hammond," said Silver.

Meanwhile, Eggman was on the phone with Metal Sonic, waiting for him by the dock.

"What's taking you so long?" Metal growled. "My boys and I have been waiting here for an hour! We stay here any longer, people might get suspicious! Not to mention the sea's getting pretty gnarly out there!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I could do it when the tour group got back," said Eggman. "Look, the embryos are coming soon, just give me twenty more minutes. I'll _be_ there."

"Ugh," groaned Metal. "Fine, twenty more minutes, but if you're not here by then, we're leaving, and you can kiss your pay goodbye!" _Click._

Eggman brought up a program he'd just created, and typed in the remaining commands. This job was definitely risky. The virus was made to affect security, but unfortunately, that included the fences keeping the dinosaurs penned in. But Eggman figured leaving them off for only a few minutes would be fine. The dinosaurs had learned a long time ago that touching these fences administered pain. He'd turn everything off, grab the embryos, meet Metal Sonic at the dock, give him the goods, receive his pay, then come back and turn everything back on. Perfectly fine.

Finally, the virus was ready. Eggman knew that it was designed in such a way that only he and his knowledge could disable it. The screen read "Initiate Program?" with a "Go" button underneath. Eggman looked up at the others in the lab and said, "Say, uh, if it's OK, I'm gonna go get something to eat from the vending machine in the lobby. Also, I finished debugging the system. But it's gonna be compiling for a while, so some of the minor systems might go on and off for a while, but no worries."

"Yes, yes," said Vector, "but be back soon. Just in case."

Eggman nodded, and suddenly clicked the "Go" button, starting the program. He quickly scampered out the door, just as the security monitors went blank.

"What was that?" said Vector. He and Storm ran over to the computers, and noticed how various programs were blinking on the screen. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Well, Eggman did tell us a few systems would go on and off, didn't he?" said Espio.

"No, this isn't just a few systems," said Storm, looking at the screen with a serious expression.

* * *

Eggman arrived at Espio's lab, and was able to open the security door with ease thanks to his virus disabling the lock. No security cameras, now was time to make his move. He opened the cold storage unit, revealing fifteen dinosaur embryos sitting in a perfect circle. He carefully picked each embryo out of the slots, and put them in the slots within his can of shaving cream. Then, he closed up the storage unit, and made his way to the garage. He knew that they had an extra jeep kept around for emergencies, and he would use it to make it to the dock.

* * *

"This is bad, systems are failing all over the park," said Storm.

"Someone find Nedry, check the vending machines," said Vector. Espio and Silver nodded and headed out for the lobby.

"Can you figure this out, Storm?" said Vector.

"I'm a technician, not a hacker," said Storm. He began type commands onto the computer, but every time, a message saying "Access Denied" appeared. Eventually, he got an image off Eggman shaking his head, wagging his finger, and saying, "Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word!"

"Please!" said Storm, grabbing the monitor. "Man, this guy is the worst!"

"We should call the tour group," suggested Vector.

Storm picked up the phone on the desk, but when he put it to his ear, he didn't even hear the dial tone. "Nope, phones are down, too," he said.

Vector's face lost all color. "Where are they right now?"


	6. Breakout

The rain poured down on the two car in the park, which happened to be right in front of the paddock of the star attraction. The electric track had stopped midway on the trip back to the visitor center, and finding that their radios were out, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were forced to just sit in their cars and wait for someone to pick them up.

"So, you got any family?" said Sonic to Shadow, attempting to make small talk as the rain pit-pattered against the car.

"I got a daughter," said Shadow. "And everyone keeps saying, 'She looks nothing like you!' I keep saying, 'She takes after her mother'."

"You're married, then?" said Sonic,

"Occasionally," said Shadow. "Always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm."

In the other car, Tails was rummaging around for something to entertain him. Eventually, he found a pair of night-vision goggles, strapped them on and looked around. "Cool, night vision!"

"Hey, will two be okay by yourselves for a few minutes?" said Knuckles. "I gotta use the john."

"I guess so," said Amy. "Just don't take too long or the cars might leave without you."

"I'll be right back," said Knuckles, opening the door and running out into the pouring rain, making his way into a nearby outhouse. He managed to situation himself on the toilet inside, and he pulled out a walkman he was carrying in his pocket. Plugging them into his ears, he turned the music on before deciding to review all his notes on the park so far.

" _Here I come, tougher than the rest of 'em, the best of 'em, tougher than leather, you can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my muscles._ "

Back in the first car, Tails was looking around the area with his goggles, while Amy decided to lay down and take a nap. However, just as she was closing her eyes, she felt something shake. She re-opened her eyes and felt tiny tremors in the ground. She looked over to a glass of water in a cupholder on the dashboard, and noticed small, rhythmic ripples forming.

"Tails, do you feel that?" said Amy to her brother. Tails, at first, didn't respond. He was focusing on something in the tyrannosaur paddock. Amy picked up a flashlight and shined it into the paddock, and saw that the tub of meat from earlier was tipped over, and empty.

"What happened to its food bowl?" said Amy.

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Tails. "The lights, on the fence, they're out."

Suddenly, the biggest tremor of all hit. The kids looked up to see a large, reptilian head emerging from behind the trees. It looked to its right, and spotted the two cars. It leaned it head forward and poked the fence with its nose. However, it felt no zap, so it began chewing threw the cables one by one. It then stepped outside the fence, and let out its mighty roar.

Sonic and Shadow sat frozen in the seats of their car. "You know, sometimes, I hate being right," muttered Shadow.

The _T. rex_ suddenly noticed the bright light coming out of the first car, and it walked closer, curious.

"Turn the light off, sis," said Tails, "turn the light off!"

Amy tried to switch the flashlight off, but the switch was stuck for some reason. She struggled to turn it off, but then her backside touched the car horn, making a loud HONK!

The _T. rex_ suddenly glared in the car's direction, and brought its eye down to level with the car window. Amy got a close look at its eye before to suddenly roared out loud.

"Tails, get down!" said Amy, pulling her brother to the floor of the car. The _T. rex_ began poking the door with its nose, tipping it to the side. It tapped the car once more, a little harder this time, causing a dent, and the door crack to be widened open. It then looked into the car through the glass roof, while Amy hid the flashlight's beam on the floor. However, the _T. rex_ began sniffing the air, and managed to sense something hiding in the car, thanks to their scent leaking out the door crack. It slammed its nose down on the roof, causing the glass fall out of place. The kids began screaming as the pushed the glass covering back at the dinosaur, with it being the only thing between them and the jaws of death. Then, the _T. rex_ began bashing its head against the side, and by the third time, the door hinge was broken, and the door fell open. Amy tried to pull it back into place, but the dinosaur suddenly bit the door and began pulling on it. Amy felt as though her arm was going to be ripped from its socket before the dinosaur's strength caused the door to be pulled off the car, and take her with it. The night around her became a blur as she was launched through the air, and she landed painfully on the ground.

"AMY!" yelled Tails, who quickly realized his mistake. The _T. rex_ , who apparently didn't see Amy flying away, peeked over to the direction of the sound it had just heard, and it poked its head into the area where the door had once been. Fortunately, the opening was too small for the dinosaur's head to squeeze through, but it was persistent. It tipped the car on its side, and began pulling the other door on that side off. It peeled it off like the lid of a soup can, and then used its strong jaws to pry the opening open even further.

At that, Sonic got tired of waiting, and bolted out of his own car, and made his way to the dinosaur. Sonic then span his body in place, causing him to turn into a blurry ball and launch himself at the dinosaur's head. The attack made contact, and the dinosaur got off the car, which fell all the way on its top, and roared loudly at Sonic.

From the outhouse, Knuckles believed he heard something. He pulled his headphones off for a second, but when he was met with silence, he just shrugged and put them back on, assuming it was nothing, and continued to listen to the music he'd purchased from an original soundtrack from a video game he once played.

" _I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell, I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail._ "

Meanwhile, Sonic continued to Spin Dash and launch himself at the dinosaur, but the _T. rex_ was getting irritated. It began chomping at Sonic, who was fortunately fast enough to dodge. However, he suddenly tripped on a rock, causing him to stumble backwards. The _T._ _rex_ then tried to scoop the hedgehog in its mouth, but four, yellow energy shot suddenly pummeled the side of its head. It turned to angrily face Shadow, who'd emerged from the car. He swung his arm, yelling, "Chaos Spear!" and more energy shots hit the _T. rex_. At that, the carnivore began making its way to the black hedgehog.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?!" called Sonic.

"I got the rex!" said Shadow, turning around to run. "You find the kids!" The _T. rex_ ran closer to Shadow, who, despite his quick speed, found the mammoth reptile on heels. The dinosaur attempted to bite him, but Shadow leapt out of the way, and landed in front of the outhouse. The _T. rex_ charged at him, and Shadow only barely got out of the way before the force of the dinosaur's attack caused the outhouse to fall apart. At this point, Knuckles had already taken off his headphones moments earlier, finally noticing the commotion outside. And after the outhouse walls had fallen down, he found himself face-to-fang with the king of dinosaurs.

The reptile growled at the shaking echidna, but Knuckles suddenly socked the dinosaur in the jaw with his mighty, strong punch, before saying, "Hey! _Ocupado_ , buddy!"

The _T. rex_ only growled at him again, and Knuckled thought, _Okay, don't panic, if you stay still, he probably won't see you._ However, his tactic quickly failed, as the _T. rex_ could see him perfectly, and scooped the echidna up in his jaws, and shook him like a rag doll.

Behind the scene, Shadow felt like he was going to vomit seeing poor Knuckles getting chewed apart right in front of him. He was about to turn around and help Sonic, but the dinosaur's tail suddenly smacked him, sending him flying towards his and Sonic's tour car. His legs painfully hit the top, and he groaned when he hit the ground, but looked up to see the car suddenly coming down on top of him. He could practically hear his bones crack as the vehicle fell painfully on his legs, and he felt himself blacking out.

Meanwhile, Sonic was struggling to lift the car up off the ground enough to get Tails out, but the _T. rex_ suddenly returned, and glared down at the blue hedgehog. It bit at him, but Sonic ran to the other side of the car. It then began slamming its head down on the car, causing it to tip the other side up. Tails screamed as he tried to avoid being crushed, but Sonic suddenly yelled at him, "Tails, wait for him to tip the car again, then run out."

Tails listened to the plan, and quickly nodded. Sure enough, the _T. rex_ tipped the car up again, and Tails bolted out of there through the broken windows. Sonic grabbed him and darted off towards the trees. The _T. rex_ frustratedly flipped the car over, causing it to tumble down the hillside. The two suddenly saw Amy hiding behind a rock, and she called out, "Guys, over here!"

Sonic and Tails quickly hid behind the rock with her, and Sonic pulled some mud off the ground beneath him. "Quick, guys, rub this over yourselves, it'll keep him from smelling you."

"Are you sure?" said Amy. Suddenly, she felt the ground shaking again, meaning the was getting close. "You know what? You're the dino-expert." She, Tails, and Sonic rubbed the mud over themselves, and then huddled together under the rock. The dinosaur looked over the rock, and sniffed the air, but thanks to the mud, it couldn't sense them, so it walked off, looking for something else to eat.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy all shared a sigh of relief, before getting out from behind the rock. "Well, that was fun," said Sonic.

"Those guys looked so much cooler on TV," mumbled Tails.

"We gotta get out of here," said Amy. However, when the three of them looked around, they soon realized they didn't know where they were. "Uh, Dr. Grant? Do _you_ which way we should go?" asked Amy.

"I remember taking a map of the park from the lobby," said Sonic, pulling said map from his pocket. He examined it, and said, "We could use this to get back to the visitor center, if only we had some kind of landmark.

Suddenly, they heard bellowing, and Sonic smiled. "I remember that sound," he said. "Come on!" He walked off to find the sound, and Tails and Amy quickly followed him.

Eventually, they ran into a large group of _Parasaurolophus_ , all communicating with each other with their crest bellows, as they all explored their new surroundings. Sonic looked around, and he saw the remains of the fence for the _Parasaurolophus_ paddock, and sure enough, he saw a sign that said, " _Parasaurolophus_ ".

"We're at the _Parasaurolophus_ paddock, kids!" Sonic said, looking at the map again. "According to the map, there's a path we can take leading straight to the visitor center. It might take us through the heart of the island, but it's the fastest and most likely the safest way. I mean, it's not a good idea to wandering right next to the dinosaur paddocks."

"I guess that makes sense," said Tails. "The dinosaurs might stick around their paddocks because they might consider it their territory."

"Then let's get moving before Big, Lean, and Hungry comes back," Amy suggested. Sonic and Tails nodded, and Sonic led the way back to the visitor center.

* * *

"Ugh!" screamed Storm, "nothing's working!"

Vector, meanwhile, was examining Eggman's computer, hoping that he could find something they could use to undo Eggman's virus. Instead, he found something he was shocked to see. He found a small file which, when opened, revealed the logo of his most hated enemy.

BioSyn.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" said a voice entering the lab. Vector and Storm turned around to see Charmy and Blaze entering the computer room.

"The others aren't back yet?" said Blaze, confused.

"I'm afraid there's been a few, um, issues with the park," said Storm, walking over to them.

"Who are you?" said Blaze.

"Storm Arnold, the park technician," said Storm. "The system's been sabotaged."

"By who?" said Charmy.

Suddenly, Espio and Silver entered the computer room, too, looking out of breath. "Mr Hammond, you won't believe what we found!" said Silver.

"I was in the lab, and fifteen of our dinosaur embryos have disappeared," explained Espio.

"And when I was in the garage," said Silver, "our emergency Jeep was missing! Eggman must've taking those embryos, and then the Jeep to bail with them!"

"Why would he have done that?" said Charmy.

"So he could sell them," said Vector, still sitting at Eggman's desk, "to BioSyn."

Every employee in the room had their faces freeze at the mention of that name. "Who's BioSyn?" said Blaze.

"Our biggest competitor in genetic research," explained Vector. "Anything you need to know about them, I can summarize with one sentence: The word 'ethical' is not in their vocabulary."

"I'm… lost. What's going on here?" said Blaze.

"Well, remember that fat guy who flew with you here? Eggman?" said Espio. Blaze nodded. "Well, apparently, he's a corporate spy for BioSyn. He stole dinosaur embryos to sell to them, but he sabotaged most of our security system to do so! Now, most of our security measures are offline, and the fences keeping the dinosaurs inside their paddocks have been deactivated!"

"Well, can't you just flip a switch or something to turn everything back on?" said Blaze.

"Nope, Eggman's blocked us out of the system with a little virus," Storm explained. "Unless we can disable it, everything's gonna remain off."

"How many dinosaurs are out by now?" said Charmy, flying over to the computer desk.

"Who knows?" said Storm.

"I forgot to ask," said Silver, "did he disable the _Velociraptor_ paddock fences?"

"Nope," said Storm. "We knew better than to connect _that_ paddock to the main security system. Even Eggman konows better than to set those things free."

"What about the others on tour?" said Blaze. "What about Shadow, or Sonic?"

"We need to get them back here, effective immediately," said Vector.

"We're missing the emergency Jeep, Vector," Silver reminded.

"No worries, we can take my ride," said Charmy.

"Very well," said Silver, before turning to Storm. "Where was their last known location?"

"The tyrannosaur paddock," Storm said shakily. Charmy's face turned white at that, but Silver remained stoic.

"We need to move fast," said Vector. "Silver, could you please bring back my grandchildren before something happens to them?"

"Sure thing," Silver nodded. He turned around and motioned for Charmy to follow him.

Blaze worriedly thought about what could be happening to Sonic right now, terrified that he could die. "I'm coming with you guys," she said, turning to follow them.

Vector sat back down in his chair. He would have gone with them, but he felt he was more needed in the computer room. "Vector," said Storm, causing the old croc to turn to look at him. "I don't think I can fix this without Eggman."

* * *

Somewhere in the park, Eggman was driving his car through the jungle, trying to remember where the dock was.

"Shoulda been there by now," he muttered to himself. He glanced at his watch, and realized that it had been eighteen minutes by now. _Forget it,_ he thought, _they won't even be there when I finally get there. I better just get back to the control room._

Suddenly, lightning flashed, and his tires lost control. The Jeep swerved and went off the road, and Eggman yelled when he saw that he was headed straight for a paddock electric fence. His Jeep tore straight through it, since the fences were out. Eggman felt himself being thrown about in the car until finally, he heard a loud POP and the car stopped in its tracks.

Grumbling, Eggman opened the door and left his vehicle, and saw that the left back tire had been popped by a sharp tree branch. "Great," he muttered, "just my luck."

Suddenly, he heard hooting behind him. He anxiously looked around, wondering where the noise came from. He slowly creeped towards the trees, and something suddenly jumped out at him, appropriately accompanied by a flash of lightning. However, when Eggman actually looked at the creature, he saw that is was only half his height. It had two, identical crests on its head, and was green and scaly, with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It was known as a _Dilophosaurus_.

"Oh, heh, you scared me," said Eggman. "I thought we were way bigger." Eggman had never been too familiar with the animals his bosses had cloned for the park, so he knew nothing about the creature before him. He didn't even know that this was a juvenile. In fact, he thought it was kind of cute. The creature just stood there, staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Eggman asked. "What do you want, food? I have no food on me!" The _Dilophosaurus_ only stared at his belly for a long time, before looking back at Eggman with an almost disapproving look.

"Would you just get out of here?" said Eggman. "I got a tire to replace." He spotted a stick on the ground and picked it up. "Wanna play fetch? Look, see the stick, go get the stick!" He threw the stick into the bushes. "Get the stick, stupid!" The _Dilophosaurus_ only glanced at where the stick had landed for half a second before looking back at Eggman.

"Yeesh, no wonder you guys are extinct," said Eggman. "Fine stay, but I'm just gonna run you over when get moving again."

Eggman turned away to return to his car, but just as he was rummaging in the back seat for a spare tire, he heard hooting again, and turned to face the _Dilophosaurus_ , who stood there, staring at him almost innocently. Then, Eggman gulped when he saw another _Dilophosaurus_ twice as big as the first, twenty feet long from nose to tail, glaring at him. _That must be Mama._ Eggman thought.

The larger _Dilophosaurus_ hissed at him, expanding a large neck frill around its face. Suddenly, Eggman felt something spicy touch his chest. He looked down to see black goop sitting on his shirt. He looked up and the dinosaur spat more venom into his face, but his eyes were protected by his sunglasses.

"AGH!" said Eggman, the venom burning his face. He removed his glasses to see, but the juvenile _Dilophosaurus_ knocked him down, causing the can of embryos he was carrying to fall out of his hand and roll down the hillside. The young dinosaur then hopped onto his chest to spit its own venom into his eyes. Eggman failed to see what was coming as the _Dilophosaurus_ began tearing into his chest, all while the can was being buried by dripping mud.

* * *

 **Well, that was… violent. Two terrifying deaths in the same story, but in Eggman's case, he totally deserved it. I wanna say a few things before I finish up. First, I wanna say sorry to all those Knuckles and Eggman fans out there. There was no way I'd turn Knuckles into a dirty coward who'd abandon two kids to save his own hide. That's why I did a funny joke with the walkman. Also, for those who don't know, the song he listens to is "Unknown from M.E.", Knuckles's theme song from _Sonic Adventure_. All rights to that song go to Kenichi Tokoi, Marlon Saunders, and Dredd Fox, as well as Sega. I am actually a big fan of Knuckles, but sadly, someone had to fill the role of the lawyer getting eaten off the can. And Eggman is definitely a grand villain in my eyes. Nedry seemed like an appropriate role for him, but hey? I'm sure the real Eggman would be proud of his counterpart for triggering so much chaos. Another thing is that the bigger **_**Dilophosaurus**_ **appearing is a reference to something my dad once said. When we were watching** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **together once, while watching the scene where Nedry dies, my dad guessed that, after Nedry insulted the dinosaur, that the dino's mama was coming. Then again, he also somehow mistook the tree Nedry was tying his wench to for a dinosaur's leg. Well, anyway, we all know the real** _ **Dilophosaurus**_ **was bigger than what we saw in** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **, so I did something I thought could be fun.**

 **Anyway, looks like our heroes have a long night ahead of them, and things won't get much better. Stay tuned, and please review.**


	7. Missing

The Jeep carrying Blaze, Silver, and Charmy finally arrived at the site of the _T. rex_ attack, and they quickly hopped out of the car to look around.

"Sonic!?" Blaze shouted. "Are you here?"

"Dr. Grant!?" shouted Silver.

"Hey, fellas!" said Charmy, hovering by Sonic and Shadow's car, "I think I found something!"

Blaze and Silver rushed over and found the tour car sitting on its side, and saw a half-awake Shadow laying with his legs underneath it.

"Shadow!" said Blaze, grabbing his face. "Are you okay?"

"Remind me to thank Vector for a lovely weekend," Shadow mumbled.

"What happened out here?" said Charmy.

"Oh, nothing," said Shadow, "Sonic and the others decided to go for a dip, so I decided to take a nap using a car as my blanket."

"Okay, we need to get this thing off of him," said Blaze.

"I'm on it," said Silver, holding out his hand. His palms glowed bright blue, and the car was surrounded by a blue aura. Slowly, the car was lifted off the ground and set back on its tires.

"Whoa!" said Blaze. "How'd you do that?"

"Psychokinesis," Silver explained. "Kinda runs in the family."

Suddenly, they heard the _T. rex_ roaring in the distance. "Do we risk moving him?" said Blaze.

"By all means, risk it," said Shadow. Silver carefully used his psychokinesis to lift Shadow off the ground and onto the Jeep.

Charmy quickly flew over and opened his medical kit. "Luckily, I came prepared." He pulled out some disinfectant and gauze out and started wrapping up Shadow's legs.

Blaze continued searching around for the other four survivors, and Shadow called out, "I don't know about Sonic and the kids, but Knuckles is dead. _T. rex_ got him."

"I can back that up," said Silver, looking underneath the wreckage of the outhouse, and finding a severed hand in a spiked boxing glove.

Blaze was looking over by the trees, but then she found a trail of footprints. Following them, she found that they led through closely-packed thickets of plant life, but afterwards, the tracks disappeared, due to the heavy rainfall.

Blaze reluctantly went back by the others, and Silver ran over to ask about Sonic and the kids.

"I found three sets of footprints," Blaze explained. "They're still alive, but far away from here."

Shadow was trying to rest his eyes, as he was losing blood quickly. Then he opened them, and looked over at a footprint the _T. rex_ had made earlier, that had been filled with rainwater. Suddenly, ripples began forming in it, as a result of some all-too-familiar tremors.

"You guys feel that?" said Shadow. "It's an impact tremor. I'm fairly alarmed here." As he felt the source of the tremors getting closer, he called out to Silver and Blaze, saying, "C'mon! We gotta go now!"

Silver, Blaze, and Charmy quickly hopped back into the car, buckled up, and Silver started the engine, and they took off into the night. However, at that exact moment, The _T. rex_ emerged from the trees, roared, and began running after them.

"Must go faster," said Shadow as the dinosaur charged up closer to them. Eventually, it got close enough to take a nip at Shadow, causing him to fall back on the shift stick.

"Get off the stick, boy!" said Silver.

"Guys, look out!" shouted Blaze, as the car was driving towards a large branch. Everyone ducked and passed underneath it, but the _T. rex_ quickly broke through the obstacle with little difficulty. It run up beside the car and bashed its head against it before roaring again.

At this, Silver was able to finally shift the car into a better speed, and the car raced so far ahead of the dinosaur behind them, that it decided to just give up and walk away.

"You think they'll have that on the tour?" said Shadow.

* * *

"It's… getting pretty dark out," said Amy. Sonic looked up at the night sky and noticed the full moon illuminating the island.

"I guess," said Sonic. "Maybe we should find a place to hide for the night." He gazed about until he spotted a tall tree with three branches at the top forming a nice, little basket. "How about up there?"

"Works for me," said Tails, spinning his tails like helicopter blades to fly to the top. Amy and Sonic slowly scaled their way to the top by the branches, before the three of them finally made it to the top. Once they were all situated, they heard some bellowing in the distance, and looked over to see some _Apatosaurus_ and _Brachiosaurus_ congregating together to eat some of the trees in the area.

"They won't come over here, will they?" said Amy nervously.

"They won't bug us," said Sonic. "They're herbivores. They only eat plants."

"Though for you, I think they'd make an exception," Tails teased.

"I'd like to not see any dinosaurs right now," said Amy. "Not after one almost ate me."

"Hey, it's only natural instinct," said Sonic. "They do what they do to survive." He got an idea, and cupped his hands over his mouth. He began mimicking the songs the dinosaurs were making, and they all turned their heads in their direction.

"Those guys are called… _Brachiosauruses_ , and _Bronto_ \- no, _Apatosauruses_ , right?" said Tails.

"Exactly," said Sonic. He leaned back on the branches but suddenly felt a sharp pain. He pulled out from his back pocket the _Velociraptor_ claw that he'd dug up in Montana.

"Is that a dinosaur fossil?" said Amy.

"Yep, _Velociraptor_ claw," said Sonic. "I gotta say, this baby's probably gonna be worth a lot less now that your grandpa's built this park."

"I wouldn't bet on that," said Tails. "Not if every night in the park will go like this."

Sonic chuckled until he saw Tails's concerned face. "You okay, Tails?" he asked.

"Well, I'm kinda scared," said Tails. "How many more of Grandpa's dinosaurs have escaped by now? What if they find us? Will we ever get back to Grandpa?"

"Hey, it'll be okay," Amy reassured. "We're all in this together, so we're gonna take care of each other. And I for one am not gonna let my little brother get hurt."

"I promise, I'll get you guys back to your grandfather," said Sonic. "Nothing will happen to you on my watch."

Tails nodded and said, "Thanks guys." He then decided to lay himself down on Sonic's chest, but before Sonic could protest, Tails was fast asleep.

"So what do we do if another dinosaur comes while we're asleep?" Amy asked.

"No worries," said Sonic. "I'll stay up and keep watch." Amy relaxed at that and laid down to go to sleep herself, while Sonic gazed out into the night.

* * *

"YOW!" said Shadow within the control room. Charmy was struggling to wrap up is broken legs in gauze, but now had to inject him with some morphine. Shadow felt something surging through his body for a moment, before relaxing his muscles.

"That should take your mind off the pain," said Charmy. "Now to take care of the swelling." He prepared some icy cold-compression devices and wrapped them around the swollen areas of Shadow's legs.

Blaze watched this until her gaze moved over to Storm and Espio searching through Eggman's notes, hoping to find something they could use to undo his virus. Without Eggman, those two were the only ones who knew squat about computers. Unfortunately, they weren't making any progress. Blaze decided to stand up and wander around the visitor center, and eventually she arrived in the kitchen. There, she spied Vector sitting at a dining table, stirring some ice cream in a bowl with a spoon.

Vector looked up to see his visitor, and attempted to form a smile. "They were melting," he explained.

Blaze sat down from across him, and said, "So, how you doing with all of this?"

"Could be better," said Vector. "I never wanted _this_ to happen. I should have sent Nedry to the mainland with everyone else when I had the chance." He put his face into his hand. "This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," said Silver, suddenly entering the room.

"Gee, thanks," said Vector. "I feel so much better."

"No offense, Mr. Hammond," said Blaze, "but what made you think this park was a good idea in the first place?"

"Well, that's an interesting story," said Vector. "When I was just a young croc, my mother bought me a flea circus for my birthday. There were fleas on parade, fleas on the trapezes, fleas on the trampolines, all that jazz. I showed it to my class, and they were all like, 'Oh, look! It's the fleas! Can't you see the fleas!' Eventually, though my mother had to tell me the attractions were all motorized, that there weren't really any fleas.

"At that, I thought that I would one day be able to create something that wasn't an illusion. Something real, Something you could see and touch. Then I thought about how all the kids and the world wanted to see a real dinosaur. I figured that if I built this place, I could make their wishes come true. Inspire people. Ignite their imagination."

"Making children smile is a beautiful thing," said Silver, "but we have to face facts, this park, more and more problems surface everyday."

"I know," said Vector. "I get it _now_. Hiring Nedry was a mistake. We're over dependant on automation. We never thought about to deal with a crisis like this. If only we could get our control back for just a moment…"

"There is no control," said Blaze. "There never was any control, okay, that's the illusion!" Vector paused and looked at the purple cat with concerned attention. "Vector, I'm scared stiff right now. I'm worried about Sonic, and your grandchildren, too! What matters most now is finding them and getting off this island alive."

Silver walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine. Who better to get the kids through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?"

Vector stared at her for a long time before nodding and saying, "Yes, you're absolutely right. If we can turn things back on, we can go home. The park is just going to have to wait. We can get through this." He ate another scoop of ice cream. "The park is real," he mumbled. "I just didn't think it would look like this."

* * *

 **Well, in the next chapter, things will go a little differently. Like I said, I want to use some of the scenes in JP the book into this fanfiction, but I'm still trying to figure out how to do that. If anyone has some suggestions on what to put in, I'm listening. Anyway, it may be a while before I update again, so stay tuned.**


	8. Lost in the Park

The morning sun descended on Isla Nublar. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were all napping in their temporary tree bed when a large _Brachiosaurus_ head leaned over to take a bite out of the leaves. The people in the tree slowly opened their eyes to see their new visitor, and Amy leaped back in surprise.

"No worries," said Sonic, "She's just having breakfast."

"Well, as long as we aren't the breakfast," said Amy.

The dinosaur pulled a few of the branches off the tree, swallowing the leaves it obtained whole. Sonic got an idea and pulled one of the branches off. He reached it out to the _Brachiosaurus_ , who took notice and bit into it, trying to pull it out off his hands. Sonic began playing tug-of-war with the behemoth, but nearly fell out of the tree. Fortunately, Tails and Amy were able to pull him back. As a result, the _Brachiosaurus's_ head brought forward.

"She loves her veggies doesn't she?" said Tails.

"Can we pet her?" said Amy.

"Sure," said Sonic. "Just think of her as a big cow." Tails and Amy began petting the top of the dinosaur's head, though it ignored them as it continued eating its breakfast. Eventually, it pulled away to look for another tree, but Amy reached out after it.

"Hey, come back here!" Amy called. "It's okay, girl!"

Suddenly, the _Brachiosaurus_ sneezed, and snot rocketed out of its nose. It pummeled poor Amy, who was launched backwards, and the sticky snot actually caused her to be stuck to the tree trunk. Both Sonic and Tails couldn't help chuckling a bit at this.

"God bless you!" Tails shouted to the _Brachiosaurus_.

Amy flicked some snot off of her face with her finger. "Gesundheit," she muttered.

* * *

"Oh, come on," said Tails, as he, Amy, and Sonic were walking back through the trees to find their way back to the visitor center. "It wasn't that bad!"

"It was disgusting!" retorted Amy. "I'm gonna smell like dino snot for a week."

"You're always afraid just to go outside," said Tails.

"You're one to talk," said Amy. "You're the one who's always tapping away on your computer in a dark room."

"I'm a hacker," said Tails. "At least I learn more than you do when you're playing for one of your baseball teams."

"Well, I'm getting pretty good you know," said Amy.

"I'd say it's cheating if you use that giant hammer of yours!" Tails rebutted.

Sonic attempted to drown out the childish arguing happening behind him, but the bushes began to rustle. He looked over to see multiple, small, green dinosaurs emerging from the brush. He recognized them as _Compsognathus_ from the tour.

"Aw, look at those little guys!" said Amy, walking closer. However, Sonic pulled her back, made uneasy by how the Compies eyed them somewhat ravenously. Suddenly, one of them hopped forward, and began nipping at their legs.

"Kids, we should run away!" Sonic said, pulling Tails and Amy away. Soon enough, the Compies began chasing them.

"What are we running for?" said Tails.

"The tour narrative," said Sonic, "it told me how their _Compsognathus_ had some kind of anesthetic venom."

One of the Compies finally got close enough to bit Amy's ankle. Amy quickly shook it off, but felt more tired all of a sudden. The _Compsognathus_ began surrounding them on all sides, but then, they stopped as if they could sense something. Sonic and the kids stopped in their tracks in confusion, and suddenly noticed some more dinosaurs approaching. They were _Stegosaurus_ , and they were thirty feet long, had two rows of plates lining its back, and four spikes on their tails. As they walked closer to the group, the Compies decided to run away.

"That was close," said Sonic, relaxing. However, he noticed a baby _Stegosaurus_ emerging from the herd, and run around playing. Sonic frowned upon seeing it. _I thought there was no breeding in the wild out here. Did they make a new_ Stegosaurus _only recently?_

However, Amy was feeling like all the energy was being sucked out of her, due to the effects of the _Compsognathus_ venom. The young _Stegosaurus_ ran closer, but Amy suddenly fell over, and landed on top. The youngster suddenly panicked, and run around like crazy, carrying Amy around on its back before she fell off and the baby ran back to the herd.

At that, the largest _Stegosaurus_ , the apparently the leader of the herd, charged forward, and swung its tail at Tails and Sonic. Sonic and Tails were able to duck at the last minute, and Sonic grabbed Tails and Amy and ran further away from the herd with his super speed.

* * *

Later, Sonic and Tails were sitting on the top of a hill, with Sonic checking Amy's vital signs. "Well," he said, standing over the half-conscious girl, "I think she'll recover in few moments. Just gonna have to wait until the venom wears off."

Amy mumbled something under her breath, that sounded vaguely like, "I wanna go home." Tails felt very concerned for his sister, and anxiously sat next to her sleeping body. However, his gaze looked back over to the _Stegosaurus_ herd, and he realized something.

"Hey, Dr. Grant?" he asked. "How many _Stegosaurus_ did the guys in Grandpa's lab say they made?"

"I think it was about six," Sonic answered.

"Well, I'm counting ten," Tails said. "And look! The extra four! They're babies!"

Sonic looked over at the herd, and his eyes widened when he saw that Tails was right. "You're right, Tails. How is that?"

"I thought they couldn't have babies," said Tails. "Grandpa told me himself that all the dinosaurs in the park were girls."

Sonic looked over the hillside, and he spotted something. There was a small hole in the ground, but it had spots of white within it. He decided to pick up Amy and carry her down the hill to see what it was, with Tails right behind him.

Once they made it, they realized that it was a nest, and Sonic was shocked to see that it was full of empty eggshells.

"It's true," Sonic said out loud. "Somehow the dinosaurs are breeding on their own."

"Hrm, what's going on?" said a mumbling Amy. Sonic looked down to see that her eyes were opening, so he gently set her down.

"Amy, you won't believe it!" said Tails. "The dinosaurs are laying eggs out here!"

"But…" Amy rubbed her eyes, "... I thought they were all girls."

"We're just as baffled as you are," said Tails.

Sonic was rubbing his chin, pondering this, but then, it hit him. "Frogs," he said out loud.

Both Tails and Amy gave him odd looks, and Amy said, "What about frogs?"

"The thing is, guys," said Sonic, "there are some species of frog that are capable of changing their sex in response to an all-male or all-female environment. In the lab, we were told that they used frog genes to fill in the missing genes in the dinosaurs' DNA sequences. One of those genes must've been the gene that allows frogs to change sex."

"Whoa," said Tails, kneeling over the nest.

"I guess Shadow was right," said Sonic, picking up an eggshell and examining it. "Life found a way."

Suddenly, just as Amy was finally getting up, the three felt the ground shaking for some reason. They looked into the distance to spy tens of bird-like, long-legged, beaked dinosaurs all running in the same direction.

"What are those?" said Amy.

"They're, Gall.. galli… _Gallimimus_ ," Tails stuttered.

"Look at the way they all flock together like that," Sonic mused, "just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

"Uh, guys?" said Amy. "They're coming this way."

Soon enough, the _Gallimimus_ were trotting in their direction, so Tails and Amy quickly ran for it. Sonic ran after them with his super speed, but the dinosaurs began running around them on all sides. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar, and all looked behind them. They were horrified to see the _T. rex_ running behind them, nipping at the fleeing _Gallimimus_. Sonic began quick-stepping back and forth to dodge the _Gallimimus_ , desperately trying to reach the children.

The _T. rex_ run up beside the herd, and tried to bite at one of the dinosaurs. The _Gallimimus_ moved to the side, barely avoiding the jaws of death, but in the process, knocked Tails to the ground.

"Tails!" shouted Amy, who immediately ran back to help her brother. She suddenly whipped out a giant hammer, and used it to beat back some _Gallimimus_ that were about to trample him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the ground, and they began running again. The _T. rex_ suddenly spotted the two children, and, seeing them as easy prey, it began nipping at them. Amy and Tails struggled to stay out of the king of dinosaurs' reach, until Sonic managed to reach them, grab their wrists, and bolted through the front of the flock with his super speed, practically dragging the kids with him.

As they made it far away from the herd, the _T. rex_ managed to bite one of the _Gallimimus_ , tackling it to the ground and shredding it up with its razor-sharp teeth.

* * *

Finally, Sonic, Tails, and Amy made it far enough to catch their breaths.

"I'm not enjoying this right now," said Amy between pants.

Suddenly, Tails noticed a flowing river sitting next to them, and walked up to examine it. "Hey, Dr. Grant?" he said. "Where's a river on this map?"

Sonic pulled the map out of his pocket and looked it over. "Guys, it says here that this river, going east, leads straight to the visitor's center!"

"Perfect!" said Amy. "Then let's follow it back to Grandpa!"

"Or, better yet, we can ride it!" said Tails. He pointed out and inflatable raft that was caught on some rocks in the river. It was a little dusty, but looked good enough to carry them away.

"Great idea, Tails!" said Amy, happily walking up to the raft. She noticed that there were conveniently some life-vests inside. However, when she looked back, she saw Sonic suddenly looking pale. "You okay, Dr. Grant?"

"It's just, I've never been a big fan of water," said Sonic, eying the stream nervously. "I sink like a rock every time."

"It'll be easier this way," said Tails.

"I could just use my speed to get us there," said Sonic.

"No offense, Dr. Grant, but we just can't keep up with you like this anymore," said Amy. "Look, we have some life-vests right here. We'll steer the raft for you. It'll be fine, we have your back."

Sonic eyed the river apprehensively, and looked over to the kids. "Okay, but I ride in the center of the raft."

The kids nodded and pulled the raft onto the shore, preparing to set out on their way.


	9. Last Resort

"I give up!" said Storm, allowing himself to lay back in his chair. "There are too many possible codes, we'll never find the right one."

"We better," said Charmy. "Or else we're never going to get out of here."

"This is officially the worst vacation I've ever had," said Shadow.

"Come on now, Mr. Malcolm," said Vector. "It's just a delay. All major theme parks have delays like this. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked."

"Maybe," said Shadow, "but at there, if Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, you don't have to worry about pirates eating the tourists."

"Look, there must be something we can do to get rid of Nedry's virus," said Blaze.

"Well, then, we're gonna have to get creative," said Storm. "I don't think Eggman is coming back."

"We're back," said Silver, as he and Espio suddenly returned from they're look in the park.

"Did you find him?" said Vector.

"More like what's left of him," said Espio, as he and Silver walked down the steps and sat themselves down. "He was in the _Dilophosaurus_ paddock. But hey, on the bright side, we won't have to feed them for a while."

"We at least recovered his car," said Silver. "Unfortunately, we're on our own."

Vector was sitting in his chair, pondering what else they could possibly do. Then, he decided to speak up. "Say, fellas, I think it might be time for the failsafe."

Storm audibly gasped. "But we've never tested the failsafe."

"We're running out of options here," said Vector.

"What's the failsafe?" said Blaze.

"Basically, we inserted a command in the system to shut the entire park down for ten seconds. When it starts up again, it'll switch to auxiliary power. Then, we will have to visit the maintenance shed in park to restart the power grid manually."

"Yeah, but the failsafe isn't ready for use, yet," said Storm. "Our calculations say that auxiliary power will only last for thirty minutes."

"Then we'll have to move fast," said Vector. "Auxiliary power will keep the _Velociraptors_ contained, won't it?"

"Well, yes," said Storm, "but what if it doesn't work?"

"I don't see what else we can do," said Espio.

"Look, if we try the failsafe, someone can turn everything back on before auxiliary power runs out," reasoned Blaze. "We'll have to move fast, but we can make this happen."

"I can take you down there, Mr. Arnold," said Silver. "We can take a jeep to speed up the journey."

"And I'll go with," said Blaze. "Strength in numbers, right?"

Storm wanted to fight more, but everyone already seemed to already have agreed to the plan. Sighing, he said, "Then let's get ready to move out as soon as possible."

* * *

Sonic and the kids were drifting down the river on their raft, with Sonic hugging his knees the whole time. He's hated water all his life, and he really wished they didn't need to be on a raft. He was terrified of falling into the water, even if he was wearing a life jacket.

"Hey guys, look!" said Tails, pointing. Amy and Sonic looked over to where he was pointing to see a herd of _Maiasaura_ sipping water out of the river, with a few of the youngsters playfully chasing each other around. A few of the larger ones stood up high to scope for predators, but fortunately, there didn't seem to be any.

"Those are called, um, _Maiasaura_!" said Tails.

"Not interested," said Amy. "I just wanna focus on getting back home."

"C'mon, dinosaurs can be pretty cool!" said Tails.

"Only for little boys like you," said Amy. "Sorry, but I just can't get into them."

"You know, it pains me to see you too arguing all the time," said Sonic. "We really need to get along here."

"We're siblings," said Tails. "We're supposed to fight."

"Yeah, we've been doing this since Mom first adopted him," said Amy.

"You're adopted?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yeah," said Tails, "though it doesn't surprise me. Our Mom is adopted by our Grandpa. She's a hedgehog, like Amy."

"Well, I'm sure as long as you're part of the same family," said Sonic, "then you can get along."

Suddenly, Tails spied something in the water. There was a long, thin sail cutting the water in two, and it was coming straight for them. "Uh, guys?" he said, pointing.

Sonic and Amy looked over to where he was pointing, and Sonic's eyes widened to the point of popping. "Kids, we gotta get to the shore. _Now_!"

Amy and Tails decided to grab the oars and begin rowing furiously to make to the riverbank. However, the creature in the water was getting closer, and its head emerged from the water to bite onto the raft. Seeing the crocodile-like head, Sonic decided that this was the park's _Spinosaurus_. It immediately popped and began deflating and sinking. Sonic froze up, terrified that water was now covering up his body. Tails and Amy swam closer to him to grab onto him, as the dinosaur prepared to attack again. However, Sonic, Tails, and Amy found that they were still moving pretty fast. Eventually, they were moving too fast for the dinosaur to keep up, and it decided to walk up onto the shore. It shook water off its large body, which was forty-five feet long, and it had long, three-fingered, clawed arms. It looked back at the people in the river before walking away.

"Why'd it leave?" said Tails.

Turning his head, Sonic anxiously said, "I have a theory…"

Tails and Amy looked behind them to see that there was a waterfall coming their way. They all tried to doggy paddle away, but the current was too strong, and they all fell over the edge.

"WAAAAHHHH!" yelled the three of them, until they landed in the lake at the bottom. As soon as he landed, Sonic began flailing his arms, feeling as though he was drowning.

"Kids, where are you!?" he yelled. "Get me out of here!"

"Uh, Dr. Grant?" said Tails. Sonic stopped flailing his arms, and looked down to see that the water only covered his legs and waist.

Sheepishly, he looked up to the kids and said, "It's lucky I fell in the kiddy pool, huh?"

Tails and Amy rolled their eyes at Sonic's lame joke. "Well, there's no more river, so I guess we better start walking," said Tails.

"Um, right," Sonic said, slowly standing up. He looked out into the horizon, and then at the map. "Yeah, according to this, the visitor center's about one more mile away. We can make it."

* * *

Everyone at the visitor center was ready, Silver held his best gun in his arms, and Blaze had a walkie-talkie, the other which was given to Vector. Storm was tapping the final commands into the computer, before he looked at everyone else. "Hold onto your butts," he said. He then clicked the final command, and everything suddenly went pitch black. They all anxiously waited for the power to come back on, mentally counting down the seconds in their heads.

They reached ten, but nothing happened. They were all getting anxious, but at twenty-five seconds, the power finally came back on, causing the lights to shine down on them once more. A few words appeared on the screen that read "System Ready".

"Great!" said Blaze. "Now we just go to the shed and restore the main power, right?"

"Yes," said Espio, "though there will be a few bits of the system you'll have to reboot from there. Some of them are connected to the computer system."

"Well, we better get moving," Silver said. "Those raptors won't stay contained forever." He quickly walked out the door, closely followed by Blaze and Storm.

"In the meantime, the rest of us should get to the emergency bunker and hunker down there," said Vector. "It'll be safer there. Espio, Charmy, you two get Shadow, please."

The chameleon and bee both nodded and began carefully lifting Shadow while Vector quickly picked up the blueprints for the maintenance shed off the table.


	10. Restoring Power

Storm drove the vehicle across the grassy plains, trying to veer around the herd of _Ankylosaurus_ in the distance. He then tried to curve aroud a nearby group of trees, hoping to get a little distance of the large herbivores. "Are you sure that we're going the right way?"

"I'm not even sure," said Silver, sitting in the back seat, trying to read a map. "Nothing looks the same on this island."

"I shouldn't have asked you to hold the map!" Storm steamed, turning around to face the white hedgehog.

"Hey, I've been out in the park a lot more than you have!" Silver shot back.

"Well, at least I can read a mere piece of paper!" said Storm. "You just-"

"Storm, eyes on the road!" yelled Blaze.

Storm suddenly turned his head around and gasped when he saw a young _Ankylosaurus_ running out of those trees. He slammed the brakes, but the car still poked the young dinosaur hard enough to knock it on its side. The young dinosaur wailed at this, and this quickly got the attention of the larger _Ankylosaurus_. The three anthropomorphic animals gasped when they say the thirty-foot, armored dinosaur charging towards them, and it prepared to whip out its heavy tail club.

"HEADS UP!" screeched Blaze. Fortunately, Silver quickly whipped out his psychokinesis to lift Blaze, Storm, and himself out of the car just as the club whacked the side of it, tipping it on the side. The result was it tumbling over and the tires on the bottom popping from the pressure. Unfortunately, the sudden jolt of movement happening behind him causing Silver's concentration to break, and he, Blaze, and Storm were dropped onto the ground hard. After this, the _Ankylosaurus_ settled down and walked back to rejoin the herd along with the young _Ankylosaurus_.

"Ooookay, that one's on me," said Storm, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Storm, that young ankylosaur came out of nowhere," said Blaze.

"Why did she get so upset?" said Silver. "These _Ankylosaurus_ have never exhibited family behavior like that."

"Never mind that," said Blaze. "I guess we're gonna have to run for it now."

"Then follow me," said Silver, running ahead. "I think I know where to go now."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" moaned Amy.

"We get there when we get there!" said Sonic, as the three continued walking towards the visitor center.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the bushes, which sounded like a lot of grunting and growling. The trio decided to risk a peek into the bushes, and saw a group of _Pachycephalosaurus_ bashing their heads together. Two used their thick skulls to ram into each other, while the others watched in eager anticipation.

"Cool, _Pachycephalosaurus_!" said Tails.

"Yeesh, that one's a mouthful!" said Amy.

The two _Pachycephalosaurus_ continued to bash skulls, until one of them fell backwards. As it tried to stand back up, the other ran into its side with its dome. At this, the other dinosaur was forced to admit defeat, and limped away while the victor celebrated with the rest of the herd.

"I assume this means we're at the _Pachycephalosaurus_ enclosure," said Sonic, looking at the map again. "Which means there should be only one more exhibit between us and the visitor center. The aviary."

He, Tails, and Amy turned their heads to see a large building built like the world's biggest bird cage. "We should hurry," said Sonic.

"Anything to be worried about?" said Amy.

"I can't see any animals in there," said Sonic. "Maybe if we move quickly and carefully, we can make it past."

* * *

At long last, Silver, Blaze, and Storm showed up at the maintenance shed. However, Blaze got confused when she looked at the door. Squinting her eyes against the sunlight, she saw that it was slightly open for some reason. She couldn't help but wonder who would have opened the door.

She turned to talk about this with Silver, but the white hedgehog was looking around, as if he spotted something.

"What's up, Silver?" she said.

"I can see something in the bushes over there," Silver said. Suddenly, for half a second, they could hear some chirping.

"Are those... _Velociraptors_?" Blaze said tentatively. "No, it can't be. Time's not up yet, is it?"

"Might be dilos or compies or something..." Silver muttered. The bushes rattled, and they began moving closer.

"You two," Silver whispered. "Run to the shed. I've got them. Go!"

Though hesitant at first, the cat and albatross decided to listen to him, and run all the way for the shed. Blaze, being more lightly built, reached the door first, and opened it before walking inside, and held the door open long enough for Storm to make inside before she slammed it shut. Blaze then turned on her walkie-talkie as Storm switched on a flashlight, and Vector's voice came in on the other end.

"Blaze? Are you there? Did you make it?" he said.

"Yeah, we just made it inside the maintenance shed, Mr. Hammond," said Blaze.

"I assume you know its already been a half hour," Vector said.

"Wait, what?" said Blaze. "But our watch didn't go off."

Storm shown his flashlight onto his watch, and was stunned to see its cracked screen. "Dang it! My watch must've cracked when we fell outta the car!"

"Maybe you better come back. It's not safe." Vector continued.

"No way," said Blaze. "We came this far, we need to get the power flowing again. Just tell us where to go."

Vector paused for a minute before saying, "Okay, first walk down that metal staircase in front of you."

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Amy walked past the aviary building, and squinting against the sunlight, Sonic could make out the visitor's center outlined against the sky.

"Almost there, guys!" he said proudly. "Now we just-"

Suddenly, the trio heard a huge screech in the sky, and the looked upwards to see four _Pteranodons_ soaring above them. They had fifteen foot wingspans and small crests on the back of their heads.

"Are those dinosaurs gonna eat us?" said Amy.

"Well, technically, they aren't dinosaurs," said Sonic, "but I don't know if-"

Suddenly, one of the pterosaurs dived downward towards the group. They all screamed and ran forward, but the _Pteranodon_ was able to catch Amy by her shoulders with its feet, and it turned around and flew towards the aviary.

"AMY!" yelled Tails, who ran towards the building, causing Sonic to groan and run after him.

* * *

"Ugh, we got a dead end," said Storm, frustrated as he and Blaze ran into another wall.

"What?" said Vector on the walkie-talkie. "I don't understand, you should have-"

Suddenly, some fumbling was heard on the radio, and they could hear Shadow's voice take over. "Look above you guys. There should be some power conduits and cable and stuff merging together in the same direction. Follow those, and they should lead you to where you need to be."

Blaze and Storm looked at each other before shrugging and doing as Shadow had said. Indeed, some wires and cable were converging in the same direction, and they began walking in that direction. Eventually, they made it to a big control panel, and an electric power box.

"I think we see, Mr. Hammond!" said Blaze excitedly.

* * *

"Let go of me, you stupid birds!" said Amy. Currently, she had been brought inside the aviary and two _Pteranodons_ were fighting over her. She was able to get one of her hands free, and yank her hammer out of her pocket, and swing it at one of the pterosaurs. It let go in surprise, and Amy was able to whack the other one, who was caught off guard. Amy fell and landed painfully on the hard floor, but was able to wake up in time to see the _Pteranodons_ trying to get over their disorientation. She quickly stood up and ran for the nearest exit.

* * *

"Blaze, you can't turn on the main power by hand," said Vector. "You must pump up the charge with the handle four times."

"Okay," said Blaze, who opened the power box and saw the long, flat, gray handle. She grabbed it and pumped it up and down four times, before she heard a click.

"Now, the two of you must press two buttons at the same time, hold them down for ten seconds."

Blaze looked at the control panel and saw large, red button that said "Power". She noticed that Storm had walked around the corner. "The other button's around this corner," he called back to her. "I'll hit it. You get the other one."

Blaze nodded and walked over to get into position. She held down the button and heard Storm press his as well. After ten seconds, she heard another click and the lights in the shed turned on.

"Got it?" said Vector. "Now all you need to do is push the button that says 'Push to Close'."

Blaze quickly looked at the panel, until she spotted said button.

* * *

Sonic and Tails approached the wall of the aviary, and saw through the deactivated electric fence. They tried to spot Amy on the other side, but suddenly, two more _Pteranodons_ swooped down, and managed to grab Tails by his pack. Tails struggled for a second until he lifted up his arms and slipped out of the pack. He spun his tails to fly, and when he saw the pterosaur fly towards him, he swung his tail to swat it away.

The other _Pteranodon_ got ready to attack, but Sonic used a Homing Attack on the flying reptile, causing the two animals to fly away.

"Guys?" they heard Amy's voice. They turned their heads to see Amy running towards them from the other side of the fence. Quickly, they pried open the cage to make a whole big enough for the pink hedgehog to squeeze through. They heard another screech, and gasp when they saw a _Pteranodon_ flying towards the fence. They braced themselves, but then they heard a blaring alarm sound and noticed the lights on the fence turn on again. Thus, just as the pterosaur made contact, the fence reacted with a huge shock, and the flying reptile was sent flying backwards. It laid there dazed and confused, before slowly standing up and walking away.

"What was that?" said Tails.

"I bet the other figured out how to turn the power back on," said Sonic. "C'mon, the visitor center's just over there. We should be able to get out of this alive now."

* * *

The lights quickly turned back on throughout the shed, and Blaze looked up at them smiling.

"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!" she said, overjoyed. "We did it, Storm!" She turned her head over to where Storm had gone, but was confused when she got no response. Tentatively, she walked closer until she heard Storm screaming, and saw blood splattering across the wall. She then saw a _Velociraptor_ emerging from around the corner, carrying Storm's arm in its jaws. It was colored white and blue on its feathery body, had a narrow snout, and had six-inch talons on its feet. It looked over at Blaze, who quickly ran away and towards the stairs. She made it to the door, opened it and slammed it shut as she made it back out side, panting heavily. However, her relief was short-lived, as she ambushed by another _Velociraptor_ , who looked at her with hungry eyes. However, she flinched when she heard a gunshot, and the dinosaur went limp, lying on the ground. She turned her head to see Silver holding his gun towards the body.

"Silver?" said Blaze. Suddenly, more squealing was heard as they turned around and saw another _Velociraptor_ standing on a log.

"Run! I'll take care of this!" shouted Silver. Blaze tried to protest, but Silver shouted at her again, "GO!" Reluctantly, she ran off into the jungle, as Silver pointed his gun at the _Velociraptor_ , keeping a close eye on its every move.

However, he was suddenly knocked to the ground. He looked to his side to see a certain _Velociraptor_ with a scar over her eye, standing above him.

 _Of course_ , thought Silver. _An attack from the side._ The dinosaurs had outsmarted him. Silver grinned despite himself. "Clever girl," he muttered to himself.

At that, the Big One bit down onto his neck, and Silver quickly blacked out.


	11. The Result of Chaos

Sonic pushed open the doors to the visitor's center, leading the two children behind him inside. The place was deserted, but still relatively intact.

"I think we're safe here, kids," Sonic told Amy and Tails. He led them inside towards the dining area, and wandered around the hall. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone home?" He came back to the kids and said, "I think its just us."

"Where'd everyone else go?" said Tails.

"You don't think they abandoned us, do you?" said Amy.

"No, no, of course not!" Sonic reassured. But under his breath he added, "I hope not." Looking around the empty room, he said, "I think I'm gonna go look for the others. They can't be far away."

"But what about us?" Tails asked.

"It's probably safer if you stay here," Sonic said. Noticing the worried faces on the kids' faces, he said, "Don't worry, I won't be gone long. I am the fastest thing alive after all. Besides, you're safer in here than you are out there. Just stay away from the door and windows and the dinosaurs shouldn't see you." The kids nodded and he gave them a thumbs up as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

After Sonic had walked out the door, Tails sat in a chair and looked down. Amy asked him what was wrong, and he said, "What even happened to us next? What if we're the only ones left of the island? What Dr. Grant gets eaten by something out there? Then what do we do?"

Amy's expression was saddened at what her little brother had said, so her eyes wandered over to the buffet table next to them. She noticed the pie, jello, and even the small servings of ice cream that had been set out. She pulled out a piece of pie and set it in front of her brother, and said, "I know Dr. Grant, Ms. Sattler, Grandpa, and everyone else. I know they will survive, and I know they won't let anything happen to us. And if push comes to shove, no dinosaur is laying a claw on my little bro."

Tails looked up at his sister and stared for a few seconds, before grinning a tiny smile and grabbing a fork to eat his pie.

* * *

Sonic raced around the jungle, peeking into every nook and cranny. "Hello?" he called out. "Blaze? Mr. Hammond? Anyone?" He knew he might get a dinosaur's attention this way, but without the kids, he knew he could run a lot faster to get away if he needed to. "Anybody?"

Suddenly, he heard panting coming from a nearby group of bushes. Curious he peeked through them and on the other side, he spied Blaze leaning over, her hands on her knees, attempting to breathe.

"Blaze! There you are!" Sonic ran over to his friend, who looked up and was filled with relief to see the blue hedgehog alive.

"Sonic! It's you!" She quickly gave her friend a hug before saying, "I thought you were dino food for sure." Suddenly, she noticed a couple people missing. "Where are the kids? Tails and Amy?"

"It's okay," said Sonic. "I left them at the visitor's center. They should be safe there."

"Oh, good," said Blaze. "We need to head there right now. Me and the guys have gotten the system running again."

"Really?" said Sonic.

"Well, kinda," said Blaze. "I mean I got the power grid online again. Some of the park's stuff is working again, but some things, like communication, needs to be turned on manually. We need to go to the control room in the visitor center to do that."

"Then let's go," said Sonic, as he led Blaze back towards the direction he came. "Where are the others though?"

"Well, Mr. Hammond, Shadow, Dr. Wu, and Dr. Harding are hiding in the security bunker, but _Velociraptors_ got Storm and Silver."

"Wait, the raptors are loose?"

"I'm afraid so."

Sonic's face lost its color. "Oh boy."

* * *

Tails enjoyed the chocolate cake, and chuckled to himself when he spied his sister loading about twelve scoops of ice cream onto her cone.

"Got enough, sis?" he asked.

"What? I like ice cream," Amy shrugged. However, just as she brought her cone to er mouth to take a lick, her face froze in shock, and the cone fell out of her hand to the ground. Tails wondered why until his gaze reached a thin, paper wall with a mural depicting a Cretaceous landscape with dinosaurs on it. He saw the shadowy outline of two dinosaurs, small, narrow snouts, sharp claws. Then they growled, and Tails saw their razor-sharp teeth.

* * *

Sonic and Blaze were running forward to get back to the visitor center, when suddenly, Sonic noticed something in the bushes. He could see long, feathery tails moving from side to side. Curious, he couldn't help walking closer, peeking through the bushes to see two of the _Velociraptors_ , digging around in the dirt in front of them.

"What're they doing? He said to himself. He peeked closer, but then he saw a one of the raptors sitting in the hole she just dug, and eventually, when she rose again, Sonic gasped when he saw three eggs sitting in it.

"What is it?" said Blaze. "What do you see?"

"Two raptors," said Sonic. "And they're nesting?"

"Nesting?" said Blaze. "But they're all female."

"Not anymore," said Sonic. "They can turn to males thanks to their frog DNA. And it seems that these two separated themselves from the other raptors. Now they're forming they're own pack."

Suddenly, the male raptor peeked over in they're direction. Sonic quickly grabbed Blaze's arm, and they sped away from the nest before the dinosaurs could see them.

* * *

Amy and Tails ran into the dark kitchen, and closed the door before running to the end of one of the food islands and crouching behind it. They could hear soft, shallow breathing, and, curious, Tails carefully peeked his head out from the island. He spied the long, feathery, scarred head of a _Velociraptor_ peeking into the kitchen, the window fogging up from the dinosaur's hot breath. It seemed to be sniffing for something. But then, Tails was surprised at what he saw next. The reptile looked down and the door's handle started twitching. Terrified, Tails hid his head behind the island again, fearing what would happen next.

Sure enough, the door was freed from its position, and the Big One pushed the door open with its muzzle. It peeked around the kitchen before it suddenly smelled something. It emitting a sharp, ear-piercing cry into the air until its packmate wandered into the kitchen as well.

"What is that thing, Tails?" said Amy.

"A _Velociraptor_. And yes, it eats meat."

Amy carefully peeked over the head of the island, and noticed the two dinosaurs walking down the aisle towards them. She quickly grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him down the next aisle, attempting to stay out of the dinosaurs' view. Slowly, they crawled on the ground, their stomachs only inches off the floor. Under the islands, Amy could see the six-inch claws on the reptiles' feet tapping on the ground impatiently. Suddenly, however, the Big One's swinging tail caused some pots and pans onto the two kids. In spite of the situation, Amy involuntarily let out a yelp, causing her and Tails to quickly move over to the next island and hide behind it just before the _Velociraptor_ investigated. It stared curiously while Amy and Tails sat paralyzed with fear on the other side of the island. However, one of Tails's swaying tails hit a soup ladle, causing it to fall to the floor with a metallic _clink_. At that, the two dinosaurs got suspicious and the Big One leaped onto the top of the island.

Amy quickly ran to the other end of her island and Tails looked over at her, and was prepared to follow, until the Big One suddenly leaping on top of their island, looking down into the aisle. Tails pressed his back against the metal wall, as he noticed the second raptor appearing by the side of the island, licking the soup ladle, but still not close enough to see Tails.

Tails was too afraid to move. He feared that either of these raptors would see him if he did. But suddenly, there was a loud tapping sound, getting the attention of the two _Velociraptors_. They turned around to see Amy tapping a metal spatula on the ground. Amy quickly hid within a cabinet just as the raptors finally saw her. As the Big One hopped down from the island, Amy tried to pull the door on her cabinet closed, but it was stuck. Growling, the Big One charged forward, its claws pointing out, its jaws wide open. It jumped straight for Amy... and bashed its head on the metal wall that had a reflection of Amy on it. It fell on the floor, dazed, so Amy quickly ran out of the cabinet and towards another aisle.

Tails peeked back towards the other raptor, wondering how to get past it. Then he noticed the freezer on the other end of the aisle, which was an entire room, and the door happened to be wide open. Thinking quickly, he stood up and ran straight towards the freezer. The raptor quickly noticed and charged after him. Tails could feel the reptile's hot breath on his neck, but using his tails, he pushed himself to move faster, and he reached the freezer first. He suddenly slipped on the ice on the floor, and he fell to the ground. Luckily enough, this caused him to elude the dinosaur's attempt to chomp on his head, and the _Velociraptor_ crashed into a shelf of meat and fell to ground as well. Tails struggled to get up and darted out the door, closing on the raptor's face just as it stood up and charged for his again. Tails struggled against the dinosaur's strength, until Amy ran up to the door and used her hammer to launch the _Velociraptor_ back into the freezer. She quickly shut the door and locked it, as she grabbed her brother and they ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Amy and Tails ran out into the dining area, when suddenly, the Big One jumped out at them. The kids screamed until the dinosaur was suddenly knocked down by a blue blur. Sonic appeared in front of them and said, "Kids, we gotta get into the control room!"

"Don't have to tell us twice!" said Amy, as she and Tails ran towards the computer room.

"Hey, kids, wait up!" said Sonic as he ran after them, Blaze right behind him.

* * *

Getting inside the computer room, Sonic shut the door behind them, as Blaze ran up to the computer. "Blaze, get the door locks first!" Sonic asked before looking at the the window and seeing a scarred raptor face staring back at him. It looked down and began to turn the door handle, causing Sonic to grab it and push back. However, the _Velociraptor_ was much stronger than him, and Blaze noticed and ran over to help.

"What about the door locks?" said Sonic.

"You can't hold it by yourself!" Blaze insisted.

Tails stared intently at the _Velociraptor_ trying to break in, until he looked at the computer and decided to sit down in front of it. "A UNIX system... I know this..." he muttered to himself. "If I can just find the right file."

Amy noticed Sonic and Blaze struggling against the Big One's strength, and yelled, "Better hurry up, bro!" She decided to whip out her hammer and use it to crush the Big One's hand, causing it to reel back in pain.

At the computer, Tails was having to hack past the password and most of the firewalls to get to the important systems due to not having the proper clearance. Still, he managed to find the command for the door locks, and quickly made a few more hacks to get past the code, and quickly activated it. Thus, the door locks quickly locked into place and sealed the door shut, keeping the raptor out. Sonic and Blaze got off the door, allowing themselves to relax.

"Nice work, kid!" Blaze praised Tails.

"Now for communication," Tails said, typing a few more commands into the computer. Finally, he got a _ding_ and the screen read, "All Systems Online".

"Perfect!" said Sonic, as he picked up the phone on the desk. "Good job, Tails!"

* * *

Vector happened to be impatiently pacing around the bunker, with Shadow laying down on a table and Charmy and Espio watching over him, when the phone suddenly rang. Confused, Vector slowly walked up to it and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hammond," Vector recognized Sonic's voice on the other end. "The phones are working."

"Yeah, I noticed," Vector said. "Is everyone alright down there? The children?"

"The kids are fine. Arnold and Muldoon, though, not so much. You should call the mainland. We need to get out of here."

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking filled the receiver, and Vector heard Blaze yell, "It's coming through the glass!"

"Grant!" Vector yelled, but he got no response. He quickly hung up the phone and looked towards the other people in the room. "The others are in trouble! Espio, I want you to go grab the jeep, Charmy, get ready to load Shadow onto it, I need to call in our rescue!"

* * *

The Big One made it through the window, but Blaze suddenly started shooting fire from the palms of her hands to blow it back. Meanwhile, Sonic climbed up a nearby shelf and pushed open a part of the ceiling, revealing an air vent on the other side.

"This way, you guys!" he called, and Amy and Tails climbed up after him. Blaze threw a fireball at the Big One, knocking her back, before climbing up the shelf as well.

* * *

Afterwards, the four anthropomorphic animals made it back towards the main hall, where the _Tyrannosaurus_ and _Apatosaurus_ skeletons were hanging. Sonic led everyone down onto a maintenance platform, until they saw the Big One appear on a nearby platform, growling in their direction. They decided to try making their way back to the floor by climbing onto the _Apatosaurus_ skeleton. However, the _Velociraptor_ leaped onto the skeleton, causing it the crack into three pieces, still dangling by the suspension wires. Sonic and Tails clung to the body, Blaze gripped the neck, and Amy was hanging onto the tail.

As the bones spun around in the air, the _Velociraptor_ couldn't hold on with its claws and slipped off onto the ground, and landed dazed. At that point, the suspension wires began to snap under the extra weight. Amy and Blaze decided to leap off onto the ground, landing painfully, as Sonic slipped off the torso to land painfully on his back. Tails fell off too, but was able to use his tails to slow his descent and land safely.

Suddenly, Blaze saw a silhouette appearing behind the tarp covered the unfinished section of the visitor's center. It reached under the tarp and lifted it up to reveal a second _Velociraptor_ , which Blaze figured must be the raptor that attacked her and Storm in the maintenance shed. It inched its way closer as the Big One stood up behind them. Sonic and Blaze stood around the kids, Blaze's hands igniting, and Sonic getting ready to Spin Dash the predators. Amy and Tails decided to hold on to each other, looking as if they on the verge of tears.

But just as one raptor got poised to strike, they all heard some thudding. Curious, everyone peeked over to the tarp covering, where the noise was coming from. They saw a large shadow coming in, until finally, the tarp was thrown off the wall, revealing the _Tyrannosaurus_ charging in. It quickly grabbed one of the raptors in its jaws and crushed it to death as Sonic, Blaze, Amy, and Tails watched in awe.

As the _T_. _rex_ threw the dead raptor onto the ground, the Big One, apparently outraged, ran up to the larger theropod, and jumped onto its neck. The _T_. _rex_ began wildly shaking its head attempting to throw the persistent raptor off, and Sonic, Blaze, Amy, and Tails decided to take advantage of the distraction and cheese it.

Conveniently, Vector had just pulled up to the visitor center in the jeep, with Espio, Charmy, and Shadow in the back seat.

"You're alive!" Vector said, relieved. "Come on! Let's get out of here already."

"I like the sound of that," Blaze said, as she, Amy, and Tails hopped into the passenger's seat.

"By the way, before we go," Sonic said, as he prepared to hop in the car himself, "Mr. Hammond, I think it would interest you to know that, after giving it some careful consideration, I've decided..." he hopped into the backseat, "NOT to endorse this park."

Vector only looked at him for a few seconds before turning to face the road, putting the jeep back into drive, and saying, "And so have I."

As they drove away, the _T_. _rex_ was able to roll its head and make the Big One fall into its jaws, crushing it to death with its powerful bite. It then launched the corpse into the _T_. _rex_ skeleton, demolishing it instantly. It then roared triumphantly as the banner that read "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

As the group drove off into the jungle, they witnessed a helicopter descending down towards the helipad where they'd first arrived. As Vector parked the jeep nearby the helipad, the group got out, with Espio and Charmy carefully carrying Shadow over to the helicopter. But as they were leaving, they couldn't help but notice the prehistoric scene that was unfolding in front of them. They saw the _Brachiosaurus_ and _Apatosaurus_ herds drinking water out of the lake, and some _Triceratops_ and _Stegosaurus_ grazing on the grass and ferns in the surrounding area.

Sonic noticed Vector looking onto the scene morosely. "So, whadda ya think, Mr. Hammond?"

"I don't know," said Vector. "I had a dream, but now it's turned into a nightmare. And yet, it still captures your heart in some weird, funny way."

"The island is theirs now," said Shadow. "It's weird. The world changes every day. You either adapt, or get left behind. And somehow, these guys have already got it figured out. They found where they belong. But only because our kind brought them here. Change is a funny thing. Too much or too little is devastating, and sometimes you have to adapt. It's never easy, but each of us has the ability to try."

Blaze noticed the helicopter landing behind them, and said, "Maybe it's time to go."

Everyone set out, but Vector lingered for a little longer. As he listened to the _Brachiosaurus_ singing to each other, he thought about how much work he'd done to get this far and how all it did was get people killed. Perhaps Shadow was right. Like these dinosaurs, he'd have to adapt, and move forward. Somehow, he had to set things right again. He had fix the damage he did. Then, he turned around and followed the others into the helicopter.

* * *

As they flew away, Vector stared morosely at his cane, specifically the amber head, containing a mosquito, just like the ones that had unwittingly brought dinosaurs back into existence. Finally, he just dropped the cane on the ground and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Shadow had his legs propped upon the laps of the other two doctors, and Amy and Tails had fallen asleep on Sonic's shoulders. He and Blaze looked out the helicopter's window, and noticed some sea gulls flying over the ocean. Sonic grinned at that. Even before Hammond's team came along, dinosaurs had been there the whole time. Birds. They had adapted. Nothing had really changed. Sonic let his head fall back on his seat, as the helicopter made its way back to Costa Rica.


End file.
